Bite Me, Tasty
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: The Gorillaz have been waving off zombies for years, but one day Murdoc finally gets bitten by the suckers. His journey to insanity and eventually death. And the band mates can't find out until it's just a little too late...
1. Chapter 1

"Y-You can't… kill me," 2D choked out through the pressure of his pulsing head, feeling like his indented eyes would pop out of his sockets and his mind would burst. Murdoc sat awhile in thought before he loosened his throttling grip on his singer's black and blue throat. He gasped and spluttered for breath as Murdoc got off of him with a morbid stare.

2D held his burning neck and pushed himself up weakly and, despite the pain, he was grinning hazily at him. With a swift kick of the Cuban heeled boot, 2D was knocked back down on the ground once again, his teeth disconnecting with his gum. 2D groaned and Murdoc bent over him with a dangerous glare. "But I can hurt ya…" 2D twitched in agony and blood dibbled down the sides of his mouth. "And I'll make damn sure you'll never forget it," he whispered and walked away.

_Get up Stupot; don't let him get through to you. You're still the heart of the band with the angelic voice and the pure talent of creativity and power in words. You're the one who comes up with tunes and created a whole genre yet to be classified. Murdoc needs you. He was the stinking shit under people's shoe before you came along. He's dirt without you. The Dirt beneath your feet. Murdoc saw you as a god and that's what you still are you blue-haired smut so get up and keep a mild groove on. _

2D sat up wiping the blood from his chin on his long sleeve, sucking the coppery taste and balancing the heavy dew in his eyes. Tears of victory not pain though he was far from the winner's glow. He pulled himself up and lankily walked the opposite direction from The Dirt. 2D sniffed and tried to forget the incident of upsetting Murdoc (somehow or another, he really couldn't figure out if he actually did something wrong or was just there) The lift dinged as it stopped on his floor and 2D watched for a late witness. The doors opened and Noodle jumped out lightly singing to herself still deeply engaged in her Nintendo. She bumped into rigid 2D and dropped it with a small gasp.

"I'm sorry, 2D, I did not see where I was going," she began with a giggle and collected her contraption. 2D smiled lightly becoming more aware of the swelling gum and ruffled her hair playfully.

"That's alright, luv. I was just (getting the shit kicked out of me) going for a little stroll." Noodle looked away with a rose pink glow on her cheeks and examined her Nintendo for scratches finding eye contact to flustering. 2D saw their small talk was going nowhere and thought of more urgent matters (than standing in the middle of a dark corridor in throbbing pain with a flirty teenager blocking my path) like the bubbling blood in his throat, to attend to. "Catch ya later, Noods."

He waved a lazy arm and stepped into the lift as she did her oh so girlie gestures. The door closed and whilst waiting patiently for the lift to descend, 2D choked on the coppery in his mouth not to fond of the taste. Red spots splattered into the palm of his hand with a loud hack straining his bruised chords. 2D stumbled out of the lift and into his room where he slammed his door like a moody child had just been grounded. He fumbled with his pills and dry swallowed them, the pain thickening as the drug squeezed through his throat. Then the pill got stuck.

_Well that was a bit thick of you Stupot, wasn't it? Now that pill's wedged in your poor, poor aching throat. No wonder you get beaten to a pulp every night you shit for brains_

The pill slid down with ease after a large gulp of dusty tap water. He rolled onto his bed and stared at the ceiling with a finger poking about inside his mouth. He gently pressed (the remainder) of his teeth until he found one that wriggled. "_Shit_," he moaned and took back his drool-soaked hand sullenly. He didn't want to have to put up with loosing another tooth to Murdoc. For God's sake, they were his adult teeth, they would never grow back. But (after millions of tears and lonely nights) it was just another tragedy to repress and the best cure was always that extra pill and a good night's sleep.

-------

"Fucking _dickweed! Arrgh!_" Murdoc's frustrated ranting echoed over the cool night and foreboding lands. He leaned his greasy forehead on the railings with a sigh. "Why do I bother… That dullard is right… I… But I mustn't let him forget his place!" He jumped back up seething with burning flames in his eyes. "It's _my_ band! _My_ home! _My _money! _My_ rules and _MY VOCALIST!" _he yelled into the landfill scene where constant shit was cooking below, the source of the reeking stench for a backyard.

_You're ego, you're reputation and you're failure. Who are you kidding, Mudsie? Yes the kid is an asshole with as much intelligence as a fish and yes he's in the band but you do not _own _him. He can walk out anytime 'cos for him anywhere apart from here would be better. Bands really are destroyed by their own success. So you just watch yourself mate. _

After Murdoc had cooled his head, he wasn't quite feeling like turning in for the night so instead went on a little wander. He lit a new lucky lung and blew out the smoke while walking around the outsides of Kong. A full moon glowed behind smoggy clouds and thick mist and the night was anything but silent. Crows and insects and creatures yet unknown watched their prey trample through the woods and into the graveyard where the foulest of all monsters roamed. Murdoc's boots tramped through sludge with a muddy squish until he reached a clearing where the gravestones stood in deathly majesty. Murdoc dropped the finished fag and stepped onto hollow ground.

_You can do it with a shuffle/ you can do it with a stroll/ you can do it with a stride/ you can do the unknown on a walkabout_

He meandered past the graves and read them randomly not realising he was actually waking the dead when he stomped on them. A gentle groan and scratching noises whispered through the air halting Murdoc sending shivers down his spine. He turned back slowly stunned as the movement become more animate.

_You dick, what are you DOING?_ _Why are you out here? RUN!_

"Nah, nah..." he licked his dry lips. "Didn't I warn ya?" he asked the (now more than 1) groans 6 feet under. "You're not supposed to be out tonight!" he yelled trying to overcome his fear. The groans became louder, raspy and scratches turned to fists against the worm's party earth. The graves behind him started to erupt and not before long they would have surfaced and come running for a nice fresh flexed flesh feed. "You bastards…"

The zombies aggressed and shrieked and Murdoc fell to his hands and knees as the ground rocked. A bony, with partially rotting flesh, hand dug from the dirt and Murdoc's jaw dropped and eyes bulged. It wasn't like this was his first encounter with the undead (no no dear boy, far from it) but the sight of them would make any man sick to their stomach every time. He scrambled to his feet but another hand burst from the dirt and grabbed his ankle, dragging him back down again. "_Aaah!"_ he screamed like a girl.

1 hand, 1 arm, 2 arms, a shoulder and now heads started to emerge from the earth. Grime-stained mousy hair rose beside his thwacking hands and it croaked dust from its parched mouth. Murdoc froze as the zombie snapped and cracked it's skull up to meet his gaze. It slowly advanced, still breathing dust and wheezing, with sagging colourless skin ripped to reveal cheek bone and worms squirming through rotting flesh. But it was the eyes is what was most intimidating and heart-pacing of all. They were as alert and vicious as ever and once they made contact they could never let go. Overcome with black gloom. Murdoc snapped the hand away, the zombie moaning, and got to his feet and ran for it with the hand still clinging onto his jeans hem.

Their groans turned into growls as their teeth appeared, the strongest (and sharpest) of all their bones still intact and those with the stronger bones could begin to run. Murdoc stopped to look back to which he soon regret and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him back into the forest as the hand plonked on the ground. He ran a decent minute and stopped finally when he could no longer see them but he could still hear the harrowing creepy sounds. The mist had become heavier and Murdoc wasn't sure he had seen the same tree sequence as he had came in. He gathered more breath and ran again but he knew he was lost and the crowd was catching on.

He changed his direction slightly then tried weaving randomly throughout thick black trees in a frantic attempt to find home but soon gave up. He collapsed onto the muddy earth face-first panting and weeping though he had lost his predators. He was gonna die, was all he could think. The zombies would soon find him by instinct and eat him alive and screeching but no one would hear him. And suddenly Murdoc had regretted leaving his band on a bad note and screaming his egoism to the world. He might've even apologised…

_Watching the grass grow down there? GET THE FUCK UP YOU SOD! THEY'RE COMING!_

He looked up to see them coming and he saw movement of the figures on black scenery but it was too dark to distinguish between the two. He jumped to his feet and began to run again only now he could hear their footsteps so clearly- _THWACK!_

Murdoc smacked dead into a tree and landed with a thud back on the ground. He cried in agony and held his hot head becoming tender. He pushed himself up as the zombies were mere yards away and there was no time for a head start flight. One zombie grabbed him but Murdoc turned and punched its empty skull earning a large crack. He guessed it collapsed because it was after his feet now and was pulling him down. Murdoc missed and kicked the air falling down with yells boiling his blood. It seethed in his face its grinning expression and Murdoc could see clearly this one was the most fresh of them all. He tried to shake off its tight grip on his arm and it sank its teeth into his forearm and bit.

Murdoc screamed, "MOTHER-FUCKER!" and plunged it back down into the ground. He scrambled with pain and heard the zombies trip over the one lying on the ground possibly dead-dead. Finally! Relief! A sign, he saw a lick of light through the trees and a clear space ahead. He yelled joyfully and ran faster towards it and it was indeed Kong Studios. He ran faster than ever through the gate and up the hill, his mind was throbbing and his legs were aching but the zombies weren't giving up and neither was he. He ran inside the carpark and screamed coarsely, "DULLARD! 2D! SCYTHE! ZOMBIE-" he hyperventilated like an asthmatic after the Olympics and saw them enter the carpark still running like hell. "2D! ZOMBIES!"

He reached on top of his Winnebago for his scythe and slid it out, gripping it readily with sweaty and muddy hands. He glanced at the bite from the bastards and tugged his sleeve over it that gave him hot and cool chills. Their shrieks echoed through the carpark and Murdoc had that sickening feeling of dread once again that he was on his own then 2D's door burst for the singer himself with a destructive glare and scythe in hand.

The pair approached the zombies roaring and waving their scythes at them, slicing off the limbs, decapitating and stabbing like the annual massacre they were so used to. Blood spurt into their faces in speckles and splatters on the ground. 2D slaughtered more than tired old Murdoc, to him is was a sport and most probably a favourite. Within minutes, 2D sliced the scythe into the shoulder and yanked it back out again and the last zombie dropped to the ground like the rest still squirming and twitching and bleeding, yearning to eat them whole. Murdoc dropped his dripping scythe with a clatter and wiped the sweat from his face turning to 2D. "Thanks mate," he breathed leaning over his knees.

2D turned to him without a trace of a smile on his face. "Don't mention it." He watched the zombies again not bothering to finish them off. Murdoc looked at his right arm and a large wet blood stain formed. He sighed and held it in front of him as he bled furthermore making it hard for 2D to ignore. "You awright?"

"Yeah… just a cut. Don't even remember how I got it."

"… Why were you out at the graveyard anyway?" he asked like he was asking a moron.

"Well, I wasn't taunting them, sunshine. Didn't think they'd hear me in the land of the living. I was going for a walk and they came after me."

"And it serves you right," he hissed. Murdoc looked at him but didn't scowl back. He was more feeling guilt because he knew he wouldn't forgive him after what he had said. Randomly the lift dinged, opened and out stepped Russel.

"What's going on down- wow!" he stopped and stared down at the bloody mass murder before him as the zombies struggled. "How did they get in here?"

"They wanted a piece of me. Literally. And I gave it to them." (Literally…) He glanced at his arm.

"Man, you haven't been doing one of your harmless strolls again, have you?"

"Oh, Russ, of course not!" Murdoc emphasized to which Russel rolled his eyes. At least he got them. 2D abruptly turned around and walked back into his bedroom with his scythe still dripping and closed the door. Murdoc shook his head lowly and Russel waited for an answer from him for his glumness. Murdoc glanced back at him. "The zombies were picking on him."

Russel scoffed and stood beside him replacing 2D and watched the zombies squirm and the puddles of blood almost reach their toes. "Are you gonna put them out of their misery? Or just let them squirm there?"

"_Shoot 'em in the head,_" he whispered. "Hey, we brought down the suckers now it's your turn. I'm going to bed." He headed back to his Winnebago and Russel just shrugged and hopped back into the lift. After all, he never came down here anyway so it wasn't him who would have to walk around the crime scene and deal with the moans everyday. Or have some damn groovy pets. Murdoc shut his door and walked into his bathroom. He peeled away the blood-soaked cloth and stared with disgust at the bleeding teeth marks and took what seemed like hours to comprehend what that bite meant. He was infected. He was dying. And when he finally will kick the bucket he'd become one of them. "How… _unfortunate_," he smiled, the traumatism too overwhelming.

-------

**hawhaw, I'm back in the game... NOT.**

**Well it really depends only if people review or not so... be a sport, eh:D Just tell me what you had for breakie**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! REVIEWS! XDD Thanks guys. **

**Yes there might be some conflict… actually, I change my mind. No conflict when he corners his mates. It's too hard and it's fucking CHEATING. **

**Uh… yeah, alright, why not? Let's kill 2D. xP**

**But I'm really worried that I can't continue this fic as well as I began… I start promising then always end with a flop. That's why I abandon stories. **

**Please tell if I'm ever lacking content and interest and whatnot. It helps me greatly :)**

-------

**Day 1**

_**Reprise…**_

_1 hand, 1 arm, 2 arms, a shoulder and now heads started to emerge from the earth. Grime-stained mousy hair rose beside his thwacking hands and it croaked dust from its parched mouth. Murdoc froze as the zombie snapped and cracked it's skull up to meet his gaze. It slowly advanced, still breathing dust and wheezing, with sagging colourless skin ripped to reveal cheek bone and worms squirming through rotting flesh. But it was the eyes is what was most intimidating and heart-pacing of all. They were as alert and vicious as ever and once they made contact they could never let go._

_He changed his direction slightly then tried weaving randomly throughout thick black trees in a frantic attempt to find home but soon gave up. He collapsed onto the muddy earth face-first panting and weeping though he had lost his predators. He was gonna die, was all he could think. The zombies would soon find him by instinct and eat him alive screaming and screeching but no one would hear him._

_Murdoc smacked dead into a tree and landed with a thud back on the ground. He cried in agony and held his hot head becoming tender. He pushed himself up as the zombies were mere yards away and there was no time for a head start flight. One zombie grabbed him but Murdoc turned and punched its empty skull earning a large crack. He guessed it collapsed because it was after his feet now and was pulling him down. Murdoc missed and kicked the air falling down with yells boiling his blood. It seethed in his face its grinning expression and Murdoc could see clearly this one was the most fresh of them all. He tried to shake off its tight grip on his arm and it sank its teeth into his forearm and bit._

**(GAHH!)**

Murdoc jerked up on his bed and froze. He just watched his wall in silence, the hairs at the back of his neck on end. He halted his breathing and listened intensely for even a pin drop anywhere near him. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and it wasn't until the peak of torture that he wiped them away and relaxed his posture with a deep sigh. Murdoc flicked off the silk sheets and slid his bare legs down to the floor. He leaned over his knees with his head in hands while he tried so hard to repress the faces lingering his thoughts but his mind rebelled and probed deeper. Even though he knew it would scare the shit out of him.

One arm fell down onto the other and began to itch. The light scratch on his irritated arm soon turned into a rapid raw graze over his bite mark and he began to cry out. He looked down at his arm and screamed, flinging the limb away from his face and scraped the maggots off his open fleshy wound. He slapped the rotting skin furthermore till it was numb then turned away in disgust like the arm itself didn't belong to him. It seemed the infection had spread with a new darker mauve circumference. Tension built up around his eyes and brown bags drooped underneath and he had no idea how he was gonna handle this if he ever could.

After he'd tightly bandaged his arm and put on some fresh clothes, he walked up to Kong for breakfast, passing the squirming blood bath he'd left last nigh on the way. He kicked one in the head till it was just a meaty mash for doing this to him, spreading this contagious disease they otherwise effortlessly avoided. He was about to enter the kitchen with blooded footsteps when he heard sorrowful mumbling noises through the small crack in the door. Like any curious bloke would do, he peeked through the door as quiet as a mouse to hear his band mates talk.

"'E's lost all respect f'meh now," 2D said sobbed with a hand massaging his sore head, traces of tears in his eyes. "'E would probly kill meh if 'e wasn't so fuckin' arrogant… I'm only a pawn for 'is image."

Murdoc rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeh only just realised that, muppet?" he whispered.

Noodle came around behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck and over his head lovingly. "You're not alone, 2D, he hates us too. He makes all of us feel that way." She kissed his blue locks tenderly and at right that moment Murdoc barged in on them.

"I do_ not,_" he protested unbelievably. "I give you a home, all the right equipment, millions of dough… What more could you people possibly _want?_" 2D immediately flopped down his head as the tears left his eyes. Noodle and Russel stared at their bassist frostily.

"A family?" Noodle murmured into 2D's ear and he subtly nodded.

"How about a respectable leader?" Russel asked.

"I'm decent enough if that's what you mean... Look, 2D, take nothing by what I said." 2D took in a loud almost disgusting sniff and continued to ignore him. Murdoc waited impatiently for him to stick up for himself but he never did. His face twisted in detestation and his fists clenched, his arms pulsing ready to take him out again and again until he just fucking does _something_. His teeth grinded together, "2D…" he did nothing. "_2D… _I'm giving you an apology. Are you going to accept it or be fucking impolite to your boss?"

"Look who's talking," Noodle retorted haughtily.

"_2D? _That's it, get up right now," he ordered. Noodle and Russel let out wary sighs but didn't bother warning him off. He couldn't do anything to him while they were around anymore. "C'mon, old boy! Be a man! Stand up for yourself!" he roared as he bashed the table surface to make it rock. Noodle and Russ held up their glasses of coffee and orange juice and clanked them together before taking steady gulps. 2D finally looked up, his hair now a mess and his eyes red ablaze. Murdoc's temper boiled like the pits of hell and suddenly 2D's expression softened and the others slowly put down their drinks in unison.

"What?"

"Looks like that tourniquet wasn't tight enough, eh, Muds?" He frowned in confusion and looked down at his bounded arm. It was soaked with blood so much that it was dripping down his wrist and staining his skin. He opened his clenched fists and saw the blood in his palm form the mark of the bite he didn't voluntarily receive.

He gave his band members a blank stare. Spontaneously he took his arm to his face and licked the warm crimson blood up from the fray of the material to the tip of his middle finger. He drank it down and gave his band mates an enthusiastic smile as they cringed in repugnance against him. Murdoc gave them a little nod as he wiped the rest of the blood on his jeans before taking a seat next to them. They recoiled slightly, their sights still set on their strange friend.

"So… What's for breakfast?"

"Seriously Muds, wha' 'appened?" 2D asked.

Murdoc sighed and thought up a quick saga. "Yeah, well, while I was dicing up our land lords, I held the weapon a little too close, right? … It's just a cut."

"A very deep one…" Noodle pondered.

"It's fine, luv."

"Couldn't tha' get infected?" 2D asked. Murdoc glared at him with mild shock then gave a nervous twitch of a smile, sweat already starting to build up again. The room suddenly became very hot for him and he tugged at his shirt trying to straighten out the collar.

"No… What makes ya say tha'?"

2D shrugged and crossed his arms on the table to lean his jaw on them. "I dunno… just change the cloth, it's gettin' too creepy."

"Oh, don't be such a-" the bandage caught his eye and he could barely find any more white left on it. He held it out urgently.

"Uh, Murdoc… I don't think you should be losing that much blood. Here, let me help you change the bandage," Noodle offered as she got up but he snatched his arm away with a yell.

"I can do it myself!" not wanting to jeopardise his position. If they knew he was going to be one of them, they would have to kill him… And he knows that they all would have a lot of great pleasure in doing so, absolutely no hesitation and that's what worried him.

They might start sharpening their knifes, tightening their ropes… They could build little cages for him to squeeze into and plant rats in there to run around, scamper all over his body and gnaw away at his flesh as their only means of living…

Fuck, they could even rent a sodding stretch machine! A fucking _torture device!_

In a way, it was a selfish deed. But if he was going down, he would take them down with him. A good leader always goes down with his band (even if they come kicking and screaming)

_I just don't want to give them the satisfaction. _

That alone was enough to keep him going.

So there really was a bright side to death. Heart stopping, standing up again and chasing after your mates just to give them a friendly chomp on the shoulder. Bite out their necks, scrap out their eyes. Eat the fucking bastards _alive_… Ahh, the life (after death).

Murdoc could see the whole scene now inside his head. He knows it was such a wrong thing to imagine but they really would have done worse to him. Anyway, they had more an advantage because they weren't reduced to a groaning blood-thirsty vegetable. _"Murdoc…?" _He looked around at their concerned faces and laughed. "Murdoc, are you alright, man?" He fell into more uproarious laughter as he looked and pointed as Russel in particular.

Russel sighed and rolled his eyes still looking back at him obviously not amused. "And I know you're not laughing at me…" but he was...

"'E's lost it again, Russ," 2D noted. Noodle lifted an arm that would have otherwise been a slap but she patted his head lightly. He flinched not knowing what was coming to him so she slapped him for that. Russel picked up an idea.

"Noods, knock him out." She didn't have to be told twice. She picked up her empty plate and smashed it to pieces over his head, his face clashing into his plate of food. She smiled and gave 2D a high five which just proves Murdoc's point. "Let's leave him here?" she suggested and they all left very mellow like.

As soon as they got inside the lift, a loud groan erupted from the kitchen and the words 'MOTHERFUCKER!' screamed repeatedly following the shattering of china.

-------

**Aww damn, I ruined the story… I don't like it anymore. Meh –glowers at story- yeah I'm talking about YOU, you miserable bunch of words you… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

2D answered his door and was met with the frightening gaze of Murdoc. Or should he say… _The Dirt?_ Stinking of vodka and smokes that made 2D think _good god, man, it's not even noon._ A dark desire, almost craving in his eyes that was yet to be revealed. "To what do I owe 'is pleasure?" 2D asked as he leaned on his door. _Pleasure indeed…_

"I want your zombie movies," he commanded. 2D's face brightened by the mention of his favourite and specialist subject.

"Oh, why didn't ya say so? Come in, come in, I'll show ya my collections!" He opened out the door and herded the old man through. Murdoc gave a little nod and huddled inside his room though very reluctantly. _Look, you can wallow in remorse later; you've got some films to deal to. _He moaned warily as he walked inside and squinted from the blinding coloured lights and wide screens. "Wha' were ya lookin' for? I've got a bunch 'ere, y'know…"

"Anything you can recommend, mate," he said as he wandered his room with amazement. 2D flipped through the films and mumbled the names as he went through.

"Wha' do ya want? 'Orror or thriller or suspense or do ya want an old movie where 'ey just paint their faces blue or new movies-"

"2D," Murdoc seethed. He turned to him with a little puppy dog face like he knew he was going to get told off for doing some minor mistake like drawing on the wall. "Ever win a trophy for that stupefying talent of yours?" 2D cocked his head to the side unsurely and opened his mouth to speak but Murdoc shut him off, knowing it would save them both. "Just… get me your best film."

2D surfed the collection and finally pulled out his favourite. He held the tape out to Murdoc who took it in hand, not a track of gratitude or even happiness on his face but 2D wasn't quite ready to let go. He smirked, "y'know, ya never did give meh a proper apology…"

Murdoc leaned into his pretty boy face so close that he almost could have licked her. Both their hearts beating faster. "Yeah, I know." He snatched the tape from his hands and 2D gulped staring right back into his demonic eyes. He smiled patronizingly. "Thanks, bitch." He left the room and escaped back to his Winnebago, leaving poor helpless 2D lying on the floor, wondering what ever happened to his dear friend, Murdoc.

He sat in the front Winnebago, the little TV brought down onto the counter. He read the back text of the video and it clearly indicated that it was the mother of all zombie flicks. Under the impression he would be able to find out any information about his condition. And would it save him?

He slipped in the tape slowly and watched it buzz and start up. The screen flicked static but remained black for almost a minute but the power kept running faster and faster, the numbers zooming past. Murdoc whacked it a couple of times and seemed to make it madder and it squealed so high pitched it made Murdoc feel painfully deaf. _Make it stop! _He pushed every button he could and reached around the back to unplug the wire but nothing worked. He watched it with a shit petrified stare as smoke started to seep from the VCR and he screamed.

The screen blew in a flick of bright white burning bright light and smoke that burnt Murdoc's eyes. The tape shot out and striked him in the stomach that battered him to the floor in pain. Then suddenly he awoke. He was found snuggled up on the couch in front of the living room TV in Kong. Befuddled and out of his mind he saw the film currently playing just in time to watch a bloody corpse hit a window gawking and clawing away at the glass. "What the fuck?" he yelled with emphasis as he sat up.

"Excuse meh?" 2D questioned and turned his head to him. Murdoc saw 2D right next to him on the other side of the couch with a packet of crisps in hand. He groaned and rubbed his aching eyes roughly. 2D showed no sympathy and handed the packet out to him. "Chip?"

"What happened…? How'd I get here?"

"Err yeh walked, I believe."

"Wasn't I in my…? _What?_" he gave 2D a why-do-I-bother glare and leaned back in his seat. "What kind of dense answer's tha'? Give me a chip, you bastard." He took a whole handful and gobbled them down greedily as they watched the zombies wander like lost souls outside the local mall. "What's this shit?" he asked and 2D took offence for his most favoured movie, and ever since he was allowed to rent them out as well, remake.

"'Is _shit_ is the movie ya wanted to watch. So shut up an' watch it." Murdoc shook his head feebly and decided to watch the rest of the film. Occasionally glancing at his bandage whenever he felt scared, the blood seeped through. But when the video finished, when it was all over so was the bite's bleeding… stains gone and all like freshly changed. _Someone's fucking with meh._

-------

"_23 hours?" _he squealed as he read the book he stole off 2D, 'Dummies guide to zombies'. "It takes roughly 23 hours before the infection takes full effect? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he cried in frustration and threw the book against his Winnebago door, battering it open. "23 hours… _that fucking number!" _he cowered down on the ground with not a clue what he was going to do. He kept muttering to himself as he rocked back and forth, _they don't even know zombies exist, they don't know, they're guessing, they make it up, just like in the stories, they make it up, it's not true…' _

Murdoc grabbed the book again painfully and flipped through it trying to find the cure. He searched the book almost 3 times before he realised that there wasn't one. He did manage to cross a section that mentioned the slogan 'Shot 'em in da head' but he swiftly passed that with blissful arrogance, determined to find the treatment. No one was gonna fucking shoot him in _his _head. He sighed lightly as he placed it down and thought about consulting the medicine man. This was 2D, obviously, but something said to him that if he hadn't ever had an obsessive fascination with zombies then the bastards wouldn't have bothered him at all.

Oh yes, it was precious _2D _who said _'Oh no, it's awright, we can still live 'ere, we'll just cut 'em up, slice 'em righ' through' _in his shrill little teenage voice when they bought the place.

Murdoc was feeling this disease overcoming him already. It was like… sick black venom crawling through his veins. Slithering through him like a serpent. He ran to his mirror and looked at his reflection, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead. His face was a little pale yet a little flushed in his cheeks. He felt his forehead and noticed he was burning up. He'd not been awake 3 hours and already it was spreading dangerously.

He put a hand on the mirror trying to reach through the other side, looking deep into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and black as night. The bags and marks all around them weren't just blue now. They were like a dark magenta purple. It scared him.

_It scares you, doesn't it, Mudsie? The eyes. They aren't looking at you, oh no… they look right through you. Inside you. They see you, Murdoc, and that's your dark side mimicking you right there. And now you know that even when you turn away, they will still be watching. Always watching this sickness take over you, watch you writher and scream and sweat and bleed till you finally give up and turn the gun on yourself. _

"No…"

_Face it, Mudsie… There's a bullet with your name on it. And it's right in your drawer, you see it? … Pull the trigger once you've finished with the game. _

Murdoc withdrew the hand and smashed it into his mirror, speckles of glass slid down onto his hand and flying into his ominous dark eyes. "Try looking at me though that now, you… _fucking_-" he grabbed the mirror frame, lifted it off the hooks and threw it into his bath where it split into pieces, the rest of the glass finally shattered. He left his Winnebago without a second glance. Blood droplets soaked into his rugs. He didn't need that book anymore; he knew how the rest of the story goes. Mr. Medicine Man wrote it himself.

_No, 2D… You're wrong. See, I've calculated that within the next 13 hours, I will be, technically, dead. So you're wrong, mate… I really can kill yeh. _

_­_-------


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! I DON'T HAVE A PLOT! **

**People need to give me ideas so I can finish this story. I want him to go mad but… not… psychotic, y'know? **

**I want him to engage with his 'friends' (yeah right…) **

…

**-le gasp-**

**I've got it!!!! I have an idea to finish my fic! THANK GUYS! XDD**

**Aww damn I just lost it…**

**Chapter 4: What I want**

**-------**

_Finally beginning to sink in is it? 13 hours… pity. Well whadda wanna do first, old boy? Meet your favourite celebrities, visit family, play your last concert, go bunjy jumping… see that new Stephan King movie?_

He snorted, "why bother when you can finish everything you've ever wanted in hell?"

_Because you finish up _here.

"I don't know what I want," he mumbled to himself and took another swig of his beer. "I want to feel complete." He felt like he was living with cancer. Something unwanted and repulsive squirming within him that slowly but surely took its death defying effect. How many times does he have to tell himself before he realises the truth? His hand stung every time he flexed and reopened his vulnerable cuts. Specks of glass still deep inside his dry-blooded skin. "I don't want to leave Kong…"

_Why not? You could wreck the whole world… genocide for lunch?_

"I just _don't_… I want to guard this place forever, become a part of its history."

_And just how are you gonna guarantee that, mate? _

"I'm going to… I don't know. Make a will, I suppose…" He leaned over his knees and suddenly felt something lurch in his throat. He coughed violently until he realised there was something in there. He held a hand in front of his face and the thing, whatever it was, wedged just in between his wind pipe and cut off his air. Blood splattered into his palm and tears leaked from his face, nothing would work and he keeled over. Finally it got itself unstuck and he spat it out with horror. A copper taste left inside him mouth. It was taunting him to the high climax, verge of death then dropping him all the way back down again.

It was a silver bullet. He picked it up shakily in his bloody fingers and then noticed he was coming onto something. Psychotic subconscious gave him a little push through reality, perhaps?

He ran to his drawer and took out his gun. It was silver like the bullet and glinted at every light. It wasn't his only gun but it was the only one the band hadn't ever known about. It was just because it meant something special to him. He'd never used it before but he had an instinct that it still worked. He smelt its metallic exterior and gave it a lick, the bullet he'd just coughed up slipping right into it like a glove.

This would be the only revolver he'd keep. In case for some reason he did want to bail out.

The rest would be destroyed.

The gates of Kong locked.

-------

"PEACE AND LOVE!" he cried as he walked down the corridors, his voice becoming hoarse. "THE WAR IS OVER!" he shook his large golden antique bell and it ran loudly throughout Kong. He stopped next to the kitchen and soon his members appeared from random places. Noodle came from her room and Russel emerged from the kitchen looking bewildered and gobbling down a sandwich. Murdoc could've really pushed the limit and offered a flower but fuck it. The town crier routine was enough. "PEACE and love and all that shit…" he faded as his drummer threw up his hands in question.

"What are you doing?" he asked grimly and Murdoc smiled one hell of a stoned deranged smile.

"It's International Hippie day, Russ… haven't you heard?"

"Cut the shit, Muds. What's with the bell?" Murdoc stood dimly a while in thought before answering. _It's pretty, don't you like it? Aww…_

"I want your guns. _All _of them."

"_Excuse me?_" Noodle asked as she walked up to them.

"I finally get why all those pigs are pushing laws on us. And let's face it, guns are hazardous." Russel watched him intensely and Murdoc looked down feeling a little self-conscious, surprisingly enough.

"Alright, man, what are you on?" Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, just… hand over your weapons." He held out a hand as if wanting them right then and there up front. Russel frowned in confusion and then slowly shook his head, Noodle mimicking in unison. Murdoc's eyes flickered almost like a twitch and he smiled. "Just give them to me."

"No."

"Why are you being this way, Russel? I thought you were the smart one. Don't you want to keep your friends safe?" he asked with demeaning.

"I do. And I have them _because _I do."

"Hey, hey, you're not referring to me, are you?" Noodle cut in looking pissed. Murdoc gave her a glare that clearly stated, shut up, you tart. "You treat me as if I'm still an immature toddler."

"No, Noodle, I treat you as the selfish adolescent bitch you are," he yelled in her face. They both were gob smacked by his cruelty. If there was one person in the world he even slightly had feelings for, it was Noodle.

"Hey, watch it," he warned this new reckless Murdoc he hadn't yet figured out.

"I will not ask again. Hand over your guns," he demanded.

"Murdoc, we _need _our guns. If we don't have them then we can't defend ourselves from half the shit that comes down on us around here." Murdoc gave a gruff chuckle trying not to look too obvious. Exactly his point. Noodle was starting to get a little scared and cowered next to father figure Russel. Murdoc gave her a sentimental cringe.

"Give me the guns now."

"I can't do that, Murdoc."

"Now would be nice, thanks."

"What cha gonna do if I don't, huh? What are you gonna pull on us?"

Murdoc smiled, "this trigger," putting his mainly used gun right in Russel's face. He lightly pressed it against his forehead, watching Russel sweat and Noodle gasp. "And I'll blow your fucking brains out."

"Murdoc! _What are you doing?_ Let him go now!" she cried and started sobbing. Murdoc dropped the bell (on his foot but he never bothered to act on it) and cleanly slapped her across the face. Russel barged at him but Murdoc made his baby click. The barrel pushed more forcefully into his head and he shut his eyes and gulped. She whinged and tried to run but he grabbed her hair and held her with her head on its side.

_I'm terribly sorry about all this folks, I don't know _what's _gotten into him lately…_

"You still wanna try me?" He waited for an answer though it was rhetorical and their spirits were downhearted. "My thoughts exactly. Hey, Russel… How's about getting those weapons of yours, eh, mate?" Russel merely glowered at him in pain.

"What happened to you…?" he whispered. Murdoc shrugged. He didn't want to make a startling revelation on the spot just for these pathetic excuses for bags of lard. He moved back from the gun still glaring at him like he was death himself rudely interrupting the greatest thing that ever happened to him in his life. A circle was imprinted on his forehead. He turned around and headed for his room. Noodle whimpered as she was flung upright and he turned her again to walk after Russel.

Russel came out holding 2 guns in his hand. One smaller that would most likely fit inside your sodding pocket and the other long and old fashioned. Murdoc gave him thanks and turned to Noodle. "You too, princess."

"Thanks for your cooperation under stress and… see ya soon." He gave them a little wave holding all 6 guns and was off. But they followed him to see what kind of child's play this old brute was up to. He entered the carpark and went just outside where a large smoky bomb fire was welding up. He tossed the guns on and they gave a sudden spark but started to melt. He stood there and watched them burn awhile before collecting the last ones.

He walked straight past cautious Noodle and Russel and gave them a casual 'Sup, then he went down to his singer's basement. He knocked and he answered. "'Ey, wot is it, Muds?" He suddenly looked very urgent but nothing too life threatening.

"2D! I need all your guns! There are some nasty zombies up there, Stu, and I need them for Noodle and Russel," he lied but very convincingly. 2D seemed to flail and muttered 'oh oh' to himself like a moron.

"Oh, sure, Muds. Like need any 'elp?"

"No, no, we've got it, just need to shoot the suckers down." 2D ran into his room and grabbed his 2 guns from under his bed and in his closet. He handed them over without hesitation and Murdoc released a reliving sigh. _Too easy, dullard… Too fucking easy._ "Got any more in there?"

"Err no." But Murdoc knew he was right. He leaned in and glanced inside his room giving it a little inspection.

"Yep… No guns in here," he smirked and looked 2D up and down… Poor bloke didn't get it though. It was probably in poor taste anyway.

Before 2D wished him the best, he slipped back out and tossed them on the fire. Russel and Noodle watched the flames flicker and coughed every now and then from the smoke. He took a fag and dangerously held it into the fire to set alight. He did feel the seething burn but he was never burnt, he realised that now and felt reassured. Murdoc gave a sigh of satisfaction. He was safe. For now anyway.

"Y'know…" Murdoc turned to Russel as he spoke. He looked back with fear glowing in his eyes. Fear of what he's become. "Our guns weren't even loaded anyway."

Murdoc scoffed and then his beam faded. "… Neither was mine."

-------

**Hehe that would have been a rather funny situation to be in… Ah, I'm a sad little person. **

**Whadda think then, eh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, I'm juggling like… 6 fics at the mo. **

**This one, whatever it is. (half finished)**

**The All time dream (almost finished)**

**Getting started on Haunted by Memories (not finished… and that was the problem in the first place)**

**Black Leather Beauties (almost finished)**

**Nizitzawa (done but far from finished)**

**Something else I know I'm meant to be working on… oh yeah, Who's #1? (barely started)**

**Oh yeah! I have to write that junkie druggie one… 'Web of Addiction'. It's a rebellion against what they teach us in school. I told them to have real samples or the kids wouldn't take it seriously, I really did warn them. **

**Actually I've got another as well… It's called Strange Pictures. I plan it to be a real heartbreaker. **

**-sighs- what a stupid multitask to take on during the holidays… **

**Why do I write anyway? I'm **_**cheesy**_** :'(**

**-------**

_The medicine man… Medicine man… pops his pills… watches the show… knows everything he needs to know. Oh, medicine man, oh great one… How I despise you,_ Murdoc slammed his pasty fist on the table and his last bottle of spirits slipped onto the ground. _Medicine man. No matter what happens, no matter how hard I try to stop you… you'll always have a cure. But I'm sorry… _

Murdoc got out of his chair and lit up a new cigarette before he chucked his lighter into the pool of alcohol. He left the kitchen as the lick of energized fire burned in the middle of the room. _And nothing else matters… _

He shut the door behind him and whistled soundly as he paced down the corridor, wondering what sort of heinous crime he'd be forced to do next. On the way, he spotted Noodle walking down the corridor appearing to be very reserved. He grinned and called out to her, taking out the fag from his mouth. "'Ey, Noods!"

She gasped as she saw him and quickly huddled away into the nearest room which was the bathroom. He frowned in confusion as to why she was ignoring him and followed her inside the toilets. "Noodle?" he asked and looked around the white-tiled ballroom. She'd just slammed the door and locked herself in cubicle 1 as he came in. He gave a sigh and tapped the ash into the sink. "Y'know, luv… for a minute there, it seemed like you were avoiding me." She didn't reply and the smile fell from his face. "Funny that…"

"What do you want, Murdoc?" she asked timidly.

"You're not too busy right now, are you, luv?"

"No… why?"

"I was hoping to… have a small band practice," he improvised. She mulled it over inside her head still trying to figure out if Murdoc was really dangerous or was just pulling another stupid malicious prank. But having a gun aimed right through your head was no humorous joke. "What d'ya say, babe?"

"… Right_ now?_" she asked.

"As soon as I've got the rest of the sheep rounded up. Great, so you're coming?" he asked optimistically.

She let out a wary moan, "Um... Go on without me. I'll catch up." She had to be on her guard now. Russel had personally warned her as they chucked buckets of water on the blazing fire he'd created. Thus, earning him a new nickname for his perilous pleasure. _"Just keep clear of him now, Noodle, you hear me? Never fuel the Firestarter,"_ he told her.** (sorry, I just can't resist petnames...)**

Murdoc watched her door and licked his lips not yet ready to move. He watched her green sandals shuffle daintily behind the door. She was waiting for him to leave. His red eye was almost black now, shaded by smeared oil, any small fleering temper would set his eyes ablaze in uncontrollable inferno. He liked feeling this way, this new hazard… there was no denying it. Even if it all was inside his head because the fear was long gone now. He might've even begun to accept his short hours of remaining human.

He sneaked into cubicle 2 and jumped up on the toilet lid carefully and peered inside her cubicle. She let out a frustrated sigh thinking he was gone and walked in small circles around and around. She ruffled her hair and let out little whimpers because she couldn't figure out what to do. She wanted her safety _guaranteed _this time.

He sniggered a little too loudly and she froze, he already gave his game away. She looked up above her to find Murdoc's big greasy head spying on her and he gave her a wave. She exhaled fiercely and opened the door to go to the sinks. _I can't be bothered with this,_ she thought as she washed her hands and splashed her face with cool water. Murdoc jumped down and walked up behind her, eyeing her appealingly through the mirror. She glanced up and cringed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, feeling tetchy.

He reached around her face and grabbed her hair, gently pulling it out her eyes and forehead. Shivers were sent down her spine and Murdoc should've known, he'd felt them too. He leaned a little closer still stroking her hair and smelled its floral scent, breathing it in like it was ecstasy. She was petrified, as much as she wanted to shove him off so his back broke the tiles of the wall, she couldn't move. Meanwhile all she could smell was various toxins and spirits he'd downed raw. _No mercy._ His fingers rubbed her soft skin and slowly crept down her neck and shoulders but finally she elbowed him hard in the stomach before he reached anything off limits and he fell back.

"Get out," she seethed. Murdoc scowled back at her as he flicked his cigarette in her face and stumbled out.

"Yeah, you liked that, didn't you, you whore? That's why you didn't stop me, not too committed, are you?" he spat. She looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip as the door closed behind him. All she could smell was the alcohol he breathed all over her and it was disgusting. She touched her neck from where his filthy fingers had been lurking and little meaningless tears dripped down her face.

One way or another (forceful or kindly) they had all showed up to the band practise in the music room. Murdoc was currently pleased but pissed beyond all limits and the other members had obviously had enough of it. "Feel Good Inc." Russel stated and counted them in. They played the song just perfect like they expected to and even Murdoc was busy focusing on his bass. He'd calmed down for a bit now but it wasn't going to last long. Then he gazed up at 2D. The motherfucking wanker cleared his throat and rested the microphone on his chin, shutting his eyes and letting his sweet voice slip out so easily.

Then it finally clicked inside Murdoc and he tripped up on his bass, bringing the whole song to a clashing halt. 2D sighed a little disappointedly as he barely got to sing one lyric. Murdoc kept his eyes on him with mad desire, examining his every move.

"That's alright, Murdoc. We'll take it from the top." Russel raised his sticks above him but Murdoc cut him off.

"Wait." 2D turned around and looked at Murdoc questionably and the bassist smiled demonically. "Why don't we do instead… Tomorrow comes today?" Russel and Noodle murmured in agreement and 2D continued to stare back at Murdoc frightfully. _Frightened of Dirt, are you? _He somehow felt threatened by Murdoc. _Dirt has a sickening ugly face, mate. I wonder what the occasion is…_

"Okay then… On three." Murdoc adjusted his bass and 2D brought out his harmonica. And the song commenced with no cock-ups this time. Murdoc trying so desperately hard to restrict himself to his bass and only playing his bass. But he couldn't help but sing along with him.

"_Everybody's here with me. Got no camera to see. Don't think I'm all in this world…_

_The camera won't let me go. The verdict doesn't love our souls. The digital won't let me go…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll pay, with tomorrow, tomorrow comes today."_

2D played his harmonica smoothly and added a few 'bah dah dahs' in the mix. _Swaggering git…_

"_The stereo I want it on. It's taking me far too long. Don't think I'm all in this world-"_

Murdoc started to sing with him despite how guff he was. 2D glanced over his shoulder at him and Murdoc was staring back again just the same as before. That bullying gaze just all over him like crawling tiny biting ants. Something clicked inside 2D too. And he didn't like it. It made him feel sick. _"Don't think I'll be here too long… Don't think I'll be here too long…"_

_Somebody's fucking with meh._

"_Don't think I'll be here too long…"_

_Which one, mate? You or me? Try both._

2D shook off the notion and faced dead ahead as he completed the rest of the song following his 'bah dah dahs'. Soon the song finished and everyone was solemn silent until the bass vibration was over. Russel asked for more requests but 2D insisted on a short break, claiming he had a migraine from the electro waves or some shit.

"Make it quick, Medicine man. I'm not finished with you yet," Murdoc guffawed as they sparked eye contact again. 2D quickly walked past ignoring him, held his head with one hand and chucked his harmonica away carelessly with the other.

-------

**I've got an idea… I appreciate the others people have given me. I even asked my friends (haha) but they said I should stop writing or kill them or add pink bunnies or make them all sleep together. Just to name a few…**

**No, I've got a good idea. To me, it's good. To everyone else… it's not. And I'm sorry. I kinda write fics for me rather than trying not to scare away a crowd…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Oh god… okay just to clarify… Murdoc is NOT going to do underage girls. I honestly believe the real Murdoc wouldn't do that no matter how drunk he was. I think everyone has their limits. (I'm being hypocritical again, oh dear…)**

**I'd sooner make him do 2D.**

**Hey that gives me an idea… MUAHA!**

**I better cut to the chase… I think I'm losing the crowd…**

**I'm losing the plot… **

-------

After a number of curiously depressing songs like El manana, Demon days, every planet we reach is dead, new genius, etc. Russel finally offered a suggestion that wasn't for once screamed at by the big guy. "M1A1?" Murdoc was about to sneer again but suddenly stopped with a look of fascination sweeping across his face.

"Yes… _yes!_ Alright, M1A1, it is." He hummed in glee and 2D watched him almost gloomily, his pills not as affective as they promised this time. Murdoc looked up and gave a kind smile. "Last song, 2D, give it your all." He turned back and the untamed song began, Noodle's guitar mutating from rhythmic to brutal.

"_M1A1. Thousand miles and ho-ur. Gorillaz on the bass drum. Gorillaz say ya want SOME!"_ he yelled. They all pushed themselves to the limit, louder, _faster_, and better. Russel's arms ached and Noodle's hands were probably bleeding but they kept at it until it ended. 2D screamed hoarsely over the dramatic noise and Murdoc screamed with him as the final chord was let rung out, little Noodle making that axe screech with the whammy bar. **(Omg I just got why they call her 'Axe Princess'… jokes. I figured that out at least a week ago.)**

"_WOO HOO!"_ Murdoc shouted and started trashing about as they made their finish. He swung his solid bass around, ripping the strap off and took his bass by the neck stumbling forward from the weight. He bashed 2D's calf along the way and ignored his whiny squeals. Murdoc laughed manically as he threw his bass over his shoulder and crashed it into the TV just across in the other room. The tube gave off a large spark and easily smashed to pieces, Murdoc repeatedly impaled it violently releasing built up anger. He couldn't hear his band mates yelling at him over his own shrill voice and his bass's final wails.

He tossed away his bass and picked up the remainder of the TV and threw it down on the ground where it got its final total. He stamped on it and kicked over a nearby table and the contents flew across the room.

"_MURDOC!" _Murdoc finally stopped and looked at what he did in the heat of the moment. He glanced back, all silence apart from the empty drive of the guitar and the _expressions_ they gave him… it was like he was a bloody axe-wielding murder (which he just was). "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Russel outraged.

"Um…" Murdoc rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled. "Well, I never liked that TV… It's the modern age now, isn't it? We have colour and…" They could've said something which would have been better, but they didn't. They just stared, put him on the spotlight. They wanted to see him squirm, crawl like a worm from a bird. Noodle held fear; Russel held a grudge and 2D held… something in between still shaking his sore leg off.

_Hmm, tough crowd. Not too big on the rock star liberation shit?_

"We like to keep to a budget," he mumbled aloud. Russel made another sick face that suggested he left and Murdoc took it as a refuge. He grabbed his bass off the ground and held it up to them. "It's got a scratch, Russ," he almost whimpered. The drummer would have breathed fire and puffed smoke if he wasn't human and Murdoc immediately left not even bothering to put his black demon bass back on it's stand.

As soon as they left, 2D turned back to the both of them and gathered them around. His voice was stronger and his eyes were fierce and brave.

-------

2D calmly read his old magazine, lying on his bed. He was listening to an old favourite band, The Human League, and his walkman headphones were turned up unnecessarily loud that was bound to kill off a few more brain cells. But not too much that it would bother him. Because he had too less is why. But under all the bright natural blue hair and bruised 'n battered head, there did lie some clues. Ones that a certain someone let on a little bit too soon and too obvious.

Poor dullard just still had time to get it…

He licked his finger and flipped over the paper, not evening hearing the crumple of the page, not even the murmur of his heart beat. So he definitely wouldn't have heard Murdoc creep down to this bedroom and quietly slip through the door.

2D was facing away from the door, his slim lanky figure laid across on his side like a dish Murdoc was going to munch through. His eyes had gotten darker over the hours and he had been silently waiting and watching… watching for 2D to retire to his bedroom's leisurely activities. Waiting for him to settle down and become well alone and unheard. Just like he wanted. Because somehow he knew _exactly _what a predictable character like 2D would do next. He didn't know that dumb ole'2D was talking trash behind his back though.

Murdoc locked the door behind him and sneaked up towering him, careful not to divide his light and cast a suspicious shadow. He was amazed he hadn't fallen asleep yet and he was a little more excited. The element of surprise was much sweeter when you were half-asleep.

_I wonder if this works… At least if it doesn't, it'll be a laugh, right?_

Murdoc gingerly sat next to his singer who shuffled a little from the extra weight he was unaware of. He kept a small smile on his face and bent over to hear 2D humming behind all the booming music in his ears, 'Don't you want me'. _On the contrary, Stuart, that's why I'm here._

He put his mouth to his ear and pulled the speaker off. "Good song that, eh?" he whispered. He felt 2D shiver and then he yelped and fell onto his back, dropping his magazineand making his bed waver. Murdoc laughed as 2D caught his breath and took off the headphones.

"Muds! I didn't see yeh there. You should know better than to sneak up on meh!"

_God, aren't you just _sick to death _of this oversized baby, Murdoc? Hasn't he you sent you to hell and back ever since the day you had the displeasure to cross his path? Don't you want to repay him for the pain of it all? Wouldn't it be better to just put him out of his misery? _

…_But where's your weapon, mate...?_

"I wanted to surprise yeh," Murdoc said just a little too weirdly as he got himself up on the bed. 2D gave a blank cherubic stare, his empty black eyes like that of a darling puppy.

"Well… whadda yeh want?"

"I was just wondering what you and your little friends were up to without me." 2D pressed his head tightly against his pillow and gulped. He was more than uncomfortable there and in that position. It was like Murdoc was trapping him… he'd only ever been in that position with his girls, (dare I say, Murdoc becoming one of them?!) and he had been _far far_ from uncomfortable yet far from cosy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Muds…"

Murdoc scoffed and waved an arm. "Of course you don't, do you? You've probably been lying here for _days _without so much as someone who'd talk to you outside your own little mind, hm?" Murdoc grinned wider that was almost a sneer and 2D frowned frightfully. He gasped as Murdoc bent down over him to reach the magazine on the ground and his chin brushed his stomach lightly. Murdoc leaned down over her, his elbows just to the side of his ribs and he flipped through the mag. He nodded thoughtfully and then snapped it shut. They gazed at each other concernedly. "And I expected it to be porn." 2D shrugged. Murdoc was about to patronize some more but suddenly he ran out of things to say.

… _C'mon, c'mon… he suspects nothing, just go for it, what's the hold up? _

He truthfully almost wished that magazine was pornography. He tossed it over his shoulder and leaned over 2D. "I… I can't find anymore negatives… apart from the fact that… that," he couldn't find the words. Seeing him like this… pinned down and still looking so god damned _innocent…_ _gorgeous even…_

_That you… oh no, you don't think that…? Are you? … WELL, ARE YOU?!_

Murdoc mentally screamed at himself and he started to flinch and reeled back. _This isn't happening to me… Somebody's fucking with me…_

_JUST GET THE BASTARD! _

He groaned and looked back into 2D's face which was now full of confusion rather than fear. Which was good…? _There's no need to fear me, son. But that's a lie._ "Can't believe I'm going to do this." Murdoc swooped down with his eyes squeamishly shut and locked lips with 2D. Oh god, Murdoc had whole new methods of tormenting punishment for him and he struggled away, his eyes wide aghast in absolute terror.

_Not too terrified to just cast me aside though, are you, pretty boy? _

_And stop your squirming, don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be…_

The basic idea of _torture_ is that it should be _torturous _for the _victim_ and _pleasurable_ for the _offender,_ not _torturous _for _both_ the _victim _and the _offender._ Murdoc's tongue slithered against the reluctant 2D's and he pinned him down with his sharp nails. The kiss continued for a while and soon 2D stopped wriggling and closed his eyes. Murdoc grinned as he broke it off but didn't back off, gasping for breath.

_Congratulations, dullard. Now I know that a bucket of pig shit can't hold a candle to your kiss. _

_Oh, fuck off, you enjoyed it, I can tell… and so did he, it appears. FINISH THE JOB._

Murdoc jumped back, he was bailing out, he couldn't take it. He ran to the door and whacked his back against it, wiping his mouth off vigorously. He awkwardly gazed up at 2D and saw the… lunacy in his eyes. "If you tell anyone I did that…" _I'll cut you up into _10 more _pieces than I already would have done. _2D said nothing as he sat up on his bed and stared at the perpetrator. This old chum was gonna go down…

"... Do you know why I did that, dullard?" he shook his head grimly. "Because… Actually…"

_Oh, what the fuck? Let's hope it works. _

"Actually, can I have another taste?"

"_EH?_" 2D yelled as Murdoc pounced on him again and pressed his mouth forcefully against his and sat on top of him. _You really will go to hell, you repulsive git. Don't bonk him, just FINISH THE JOB, GET THE BASTARD, SENTENCE THIS FUCKER… _He kissed all over his face and down his neck and it made 2D moan. He didn't mean it, it just happened to slip out but he was still under this disgusting influence. _YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME,_ he felt like screaming. Murdoc pulled his shirt down over his shoulder and licked all over his neck. He recoiled a little and licked his lips and he approached as he was about to bite.

"_STOP!"_ 2D screamed and shoved him so powerfully away that Murdoc fell onto the floor. He groaned in pain and 2D jumped off the bed, pulling his shirt back up and cast a look of unbelieveability. **(Please tell me that's a real word, its awesome)**

_Aww, so close, mate…_

"I don't know what the _fuck _you're playing at! What were you doing? _What's wrong with you?_" he yelled hysterically. Murdoc opened his mouth to explain but 2D cut him off by spitting on his leg. "_Get out of my room, you fucking faggot! _Don't you _dare _tell anyone about this, just get out!" Murdoc nodded lightly and looked back up at him sorrowfully. He pushed himself off the ground and walked out of his room, 2D still kind enough to hurry him to the door. As soon as both men were out of each others sights, they ran to their bathrooms and rinsed out their mouths and brushed their teeth till their gums were bleeding.

_Well, you sure screwed that, didn't you? Oh well… So what's plan B, then? _

-------

**Fuck cakes… that's gotta be the weirdest thing I've ever written. **

**Wait, I know a story that can beat it… but that was fucked up way beyond rational. **

**I would re-write this… but I can't be stuffed. As long as you get the general idea. **

**Heh… C'mon now… -sobs- wave goodbye to the reviews and readers… **

**But honestly now, was that a stupid idea I had? **

**I knew I should've taken the bunnies…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay… where to begin… Um how about…**

**I'm sorry.**

**I knew what trouble the last chapter was going to cause but I wrote it anyway. It was just a joke. A rebellion. It was pretty funny actually… I hope it didn't cost me too many readers. **

**Well I've done a little um… research (if you please) and found that Murdoc is NOT the villain I portray in any of my stories including this one. **

**I guess I confused him with Blackadder or something… But you know why Murdoc did that sick action, right? He was going to bite 2D, make him a zombie as well, make him suffer the same way he was. And if someone who's reading this knows that's not true then I don't wanna hear it… it'll be too humiliating.**

**So, whadda say we just put the last chapter behind us, pretend it never happened, alright? Start from we're we picked up?**

**Savvy? **

**I know its bullshit but I'm still cleaning it up. **

**-------**

Murdoc quietly smoked his joint as he walked down the corridor on his lonesome as the hours dawned upon him. The strong marijuana fumes he inhaled were doing him some good believe it not. He wanted to be _anywhere _away from this thoughts, he didn't want to think at all. It was too dangerous for him and his band and he can't be inside his mind again like he was, even if it means getting stoned out of it.

He'd been walking around in circles for a long time and couldn't recall seeing any of the band along the way. There was a patterned routine to where he wandered that went something like a zigzag, snaking through the floors and then backtracking down to the beginning again. He noticed the sky turning darker each time he passed the glass windows, light pink to red to purple clouds fading out. The sun slipped down the horizon just a little too quickly for him and he scampered away to the lift.

He pressed himself against the wall and shut his eyes as he descended still _knowing _and _feeling _but at a loss of knowledge and reality. He walked out of the lift into the main lobby and found Russel in the centre of the room. Just standing there with an icy gaze. "Russel…?" he asked. "Russ… is that really you?" The drummer tipped his head down and gave a soft smile as he took a gun out of his pocket and aimed it through his head.

Murdoc screamed as the gunshot echoed through his mind and he ran back and fell to the ground. He crawled into the corner to hide himself but felt nothing, not even any movement. He glanced back and realised he was never there.

"Premonitions," a word popped into his head and he murmured it over and over, the fear becoming very real for him. He got to his feet again and walked to the carpark getting back on his route. His eyesight was becoming a bit hazy and he was starting to shake and sweat but he carried on. 23 hours was the _record _that any man could survive but he was determined to beat it. In the corridor he saw only one light on gently swinging back and forth, back and forth. In the shadows he spotted something blue.

The lights switched back on and he blinked, his reflexes too weak to react. He saw that the blue was 2D's hair and he froze. "2D…?" He didn't move, he was standing there shoulders hunched down and a pair of arms slithered around his back. Murdoc with a frightened expression walked up behind him while he engaged with some chick. "2D… I never got a chance to apologize…" 2D broke off the passionate kiss. He turned around and gave him a scowl, Noodle still wrapped in his arms.

In the blink of an eye they both disappeared as the lights flickered on and off. Murdoc cried in this dread and felt along the walls for the car park door. He stumbled inside and fell to his knees, feeling the rough gravel, feeling if it was still a part of reality. There was a cough ahead of him and he glanced up to see Noodle standing outside of his Winnebago, looking inside nervously. He frowned and walked over to her casually and she gasped when she saw him.

"_Murdoc!_" she yelled loudly in surprise. His Winnebago gave a little jolt and Noodle smiled widely, stepping in front of the open door.

"Why are you here?" he mumbled and she looked up at him. She was scared. His eyes were coated red from the drugs and his face was so pale it wasn't funny. He couldn't make out if it was another mirage but he wasn't going to be bothered by talking to thin air. He looked so feeble and fragile, like his flesh was melting off him… helpless even which Noodle soon realised wasn't fair for this minute. Russel and 2D came to his door from inside. "What are you doing in my Winnebago?" he asked in a pathetic attempt to be angry. They paid him back with the real deal as they stepped out. 2D spat on the ground when they crossed eye contact and Russel stepped forward, apparently the ring leader.

"… What's the meaning of this?" Russel sighed and narrowed his eyes at him.

"We've been talking, Murdoc…"

"About me?" Murdoc gulped and they all nodded their heads. "Why? You wouldn't backstab your own leader, would you?" his voice was mournful and fuzzy, increasing it's pitch as he finished the sentence.

"Murdoc, you know you've always pushed us around, made us feel like we didn't live up to your standards all the time. Acting like we were god damn dragging you down with us. We've had to put up with you and you're incompetence for every single day we've known you and over the last few weeks, you've gotten worse. You're letting your temper get the best of you. _And we're sick of it._" He finished with spite.

Murdoc took time to interpret the words knowing that it was very important. He cursed himself for being this tired, for being so high, he couldn't concentrate and just wanted to get back into bed. He didn't have the strength to wreak half the havoc he planned to but he didn't care anymore. He'd never felt this bad in his life. He knew what this was coming to and would rather not hear it this way. He thought he hated them but he didn't… and he sure as _fucking hell _was _not _going to apologize now that they've ganged up on him this way.

"What did I do, Russ? Huh? What did I do?"

"_You know fucking well what you did_," 2D hissed at him.

"Your behaviour is just unbelievable. The violence is out of control, man; you even _threatened us with a weapon!_ Just one pull of that trigger and I would have been splattered all over the wall!"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't pull it then!" he snarled, holding his head up slightly. They all gave him those judging looks like he'd said the wrong thing, taking it down in their clipboards, readjusting their gaze on him. "What are you going to do?"

"You've crossed the line this time, Murdoc. You really have. And now you'll have to suffer the consequences. You've attacked everyone here at their weak points and made everyone feel uncomfortable and scared. You're not safe, Murdoc. You never were…

"We want you to leave Kong Studios," he ordered a little hesitantly. Behind the abuse, drugs, alcohol, there might have laid a good man. But he gave up looking for him a long time ago. Murdoc's world crashed down on him and he starting shaking as tears dripped down his face.

"_Why…?_" he whispered and Russel shook his head. Murdoc gave a light little smile at each of them individually and spent the longest on 2D, he sourly gazed back. "You never did get it did you. I gave you all the hints. But time's up…" He felt his legs swoop and his eyes rolled back into his head, blood shooting to his brain of an unbearable sickness and dark… He collapsed to the ground out cold.

-------

**Is this better? This is actually planned; I'm starting to enjoy it. –grabs popcorn- I wish I could write as good as this story's first chapter. It was a powerful line wasn't it? 'You can't kill me…' **

**Well maybe not. Even so. **

**REVIEWS COME BACK!! PLEEEEEEEEEASE? –gives over virtual popcorn- I WANT REVIEWS even if they do say I'm mental and totally out of character. I MUST KNOW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Err… really, really sorry but… who is Jeffrey Dahlmer? I tried to wikipedia-it but nothing came up :( **

**This is all really just… improvising from back on. Go with the flow, that sort of thing… Now I've actually come to the plot which is relieving… damn, it's hot. Weather-wise. Kiwi summers… dinner at 5… barbeque by the spa… it all comes flooding back now.**

**You know what? After all this, I've finally decided that Murdoc's my favourite character.**

**I honour his wit and… the ability to hurt people and not say sorry, for lack of a better word. He reminds me of Joan Rivers…**

**For all the wrong reasons…**

**I hope I haven't left out any key words like I do... **

-------

Murdoc ruffled his hair slightly and then ran his fingers all through it thoroughly with shampoo. His eyes fell closed as he massaged his head almost soothingly, falling victim to ecstasy of the shower. He realised that this may be the last shower he would ever have the pleasure to endure. And he wanted to look super clean, smelling like a basket of daises for his new supreme rotting lifestyle. Actually he needed to find more time to relax as every little thing seemed to distract him and probe him deeper into giving more thought he didn't much care for. It was insane.

_Now, who's insane…?_

He rinsed his hair and pressed his mop top back from his forehead. He increased the temperature of the water a little more and moaned as he titled his head up. Murdoc just stood there, letting the hot water wash all over him, making him feel pure and fresh in a smooth downpour. The water just caught his chin and it fell through his body. It was making it impossible to leave. He didn't want to, he couldn't let go of every single pedantic thing he did everyday. He'd just taken it all for granted. But he lived an ultimate existence that consisted of what he does best: sex, drugs and rock 'n roll (with a slight alteration on the music). There was just so much to do, so much out there that still needed the Niccal's Touch. There was still a bit of energy left in the old geezer.

_Believe me, it's better this way. You're just gonna end up saving yourself from all the pain and disgrace reality threw in your face. Need I remind you? Back it up with previous incidents? _

Murdoc wasn't convinced he was safe. Not only from himself but also from the other band members. The guns were gone though… so what? They hardly used their guns anyway when it came to the walking undead and all manner of other paranormal creatures. They used… well whatever sharp/blunt object they could find. He'd have to round them out of Kong Studios all together if he wanted to be out of harm's way entirely.

_Oh, forget it, you'll be fine… It's not like they're going to suffer any less than you are anyway._

_But my work's not yet done._

Murdoc remained completely motionless under the showerhead until the hot water turned cold. He glanced up and noticed that it wasn't water anymore. It wasn't water at all. It was blood.

-------

_Stiff._ That was the only word that sounded to describe how he felt. A sort of numb sensation flowing through his limbs to his neck, making him ache with uncomfortable stiffness. But he couldn't really move a muscle and was afraid he'd just be worse if he acted upon it. He tried to open his eyes. He'd in fact, been awake for hours but whatever strange hallucinations darted about in his mind, he thought was a harrowing nightmare. And soon it would be over.

_Don't worry, Mudsie. Soon the nightmare will be over. You'll be free, feel nothing… living the rest of your err… 'life' as a dream. A pleasant dream. Just with like, what the bloke with the blue hair showed you in movies. Ripping raw flesh apart, blood baths, moaning hideously, creeping upon your prey, stalking the night… you were King of the World in reality, but let's just see how you take on the Underworld now, yeah? _

He cracked his head back and opened his eyes only to find a shooting bright light in his face. He looked away, his eyes burning and blinding, nothing but pitch black until the picture slowly faded back in. Like a dark portentous cloud clearing from his iris. He shut his eyes and heaved a large sigh.

_Now that you mention it, I do actually feel like death's come on knocking. That minor black-out you just had was the foreboding cloak of the Grim Reaper, sonny. I saw him. Scary looking fellow, really... He had the face of George Bush. _

Murdoc suddenly felt a warm hand on his. Slowly, he managed to look up at the perpetrator, his neck giving away a few more loud cracks. It was Noodle. She smiled in sympathy and rubbed his hand lightly with her delicate fingers. It was making him nervous, the reaction he saw in her eyes. He could tell she was afraid of him and his now shocking appearance. Every blink he made, flinch, crease of his brow made her skin crawl but she still kept smiling for him.

_I must look like a Jason Voorhees meets 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy' type character… _

"Noodle…" Murdoc wasn't fully convinced that was his own voice for a second there. He was so croaky and hoarse he was terrified to do his signature dirty chuckle, scared he might start coughing and wheezing up sawdust or something. "What's… going on?" Noodle coughed a little and let her hair fall in front of hers as tears started to form in her eyes. She took his cold hand with both of hers trying to bring it warmth.

"You're not very well, Murdoc… you fainted in the carpark so we brought you to your Winnebago." He just gave her a blank stare and Noodle thought he'd lost his mind completely. "Do you recognize it?" she waved an arm about his bedroom but he didn't bother to look around. His life-threatening gaze was still firmly fixed on her. "You're really sick. You're looking as pale as a ghost and… How do you feel?"

Murdoc shrugged and gave a small smile to her. "I've been better." Noodle gulped and leaned a little closer to her him, scooting the chair with her.

"Murdoc, you realise this is no joke. Be serious for once. Do you know what caused this to happen to you?" she spoke very slowly and clearly to him like she was dealing with some cabbage kid. "Did you take some new drugs? Is it an overdose? Anything…? Can you remember?" Murdoc shook his head lightly and gave a sad smile like he was giving up. Noodle let out a fierce sob and regained her composure. "_C'mon_, Murdoc, please try to help me… I want to save you. Something's wrong and you know it." The expression he gave her determined that it was true.

_Oh, come on! You've come all this way! You've cut them off; done what you had to fulfil your own selfish desires and now you're thinking about this… _repentance? _You've got to be shitting me…_

"Noodle, I'm fine. It's probably just something I ate from that dodgy fridge of ours. It'll pass; it's nothing to worry about." Noodle cringed and shook her head, holding out her hands to him for emphasis.

"Have you even _seen _yourself? Just look at your reflection! You're like the living dead!" she whispered spastically.

_Why, thank you, young crone._

"I don't need to. I can see it your eyes… I think I just need some sleep."

"Not only do you look like an insomniac, you look deprived… of life. Like your being drained of your energy and physical being, your face is so pale and your veins-" Murdoc held up a hand with a scowl, obviously not interested in her concern for him.

"Stop now, luv. Before you twist me into a vegetable."

"When did you start feeling like this? Murdoc? Was it last night or this morning?"

"Last night, I suppose… I was a little shaken up from the attack, y'know. I honestly didn't mean to wake up the whole angry mob." Noodle nodded like a fucking shrink to him. Listening in on his personal, scarring experiences and solving it by handing him a lollipop at the end and telling him to-

_Build a bridge and get over it, mate. Get rid of the brat, she's cramping your style._

Murdoc's eyes suddenly went wild, his dilated pupils dashing about as he remembered something. "How long have I been unconscious? What's the time?" he asked desperately but still notably weak. _Have I beaten the record…?_ She frowned and glanced at her Japanese watch.

"It's almost 10. A few more minutes" Murdoc went rigid again and he panicked, the sweat melting off his near blue and purple face like he'd been beaten to a pulp. But soon he realised it was his fate and there was no escaping what was the inevitable. No use. It was better this way than anymore suffering, waiting in anticipation for a private lifetime. A large patronizing grin swept across his face, ear to ear though it hurt.

_Of course it is… a few more minutes. Christ... How irritating. _

"Murdoc, you're going to be okay… aren't you?" he reached up a hand and gently played with her hair but she let him. Think of her violet locks as a sort of mobile for his swirling mind. He didn't reply and Noodle demanded the answer, putting a hand on his arm. "Murdoc… right?"

He sighed, "What are you doing here, Noodle? Hmm? Why aren't you up there moping about with Russel and 2D?" Noodle paused and then suddenly wiped a stray tear he must have been oblivious to. She was crying… for him?

_Um… heh. Onions. As I said, ship her outta here. _

"Because, Murdoc… I want to know that you're safe and I want to help you heal. I'm looking after you." Murdoc's nasty tension eased a little and he tried to sit up.

"You are…?" Noodle nodded and took his hand again and she (a little unenthusiastically) kissed his skin.

"Of course, Murdoc. We're a band. We stick together and all look out for each other. I know that we can upset each other with just the break of the wind but when we come down to what's being sincere… We're like a family. You understand?" Murdoc started to look like he was sulking from this sickly sweet gesture. He started shaking his head and was about to object to everything but she continued like she was answering his questions.

"We all do things we regret and we know we don't mean any harm to each other. Because… we love each other."

"_Eh?_" Murdoc grunted.

"_That _is why I'm here, Murdoc. Whether you like it or not, I care about you. We all do. Even if you wouldn't exactly do the same for us, we'd still be here for you. We'd never abandon you. Look what I'm doing-"

"Spinning me a yarn?"

Noodle chuckled, "_No_, Murdoc… I love you. You're like the Uncle who slips me alcohol, cracks pointless jokes and encourages everything that's a total rebellion to society." It was like she was pouting now; tears really were falling down her face as she poured her heart out to him. Then it clicked in him… those destructive feelings… it was a mistake. Unfortunately there were two sides to this dury.

_Don't you _dare, _Niccals! They fucking turned against you! THEY TRIED TO OVERTHROW YOU! You…! The mastermind behind Gorillaz! If it weren't for you, those pretty faces would still be at home, feeding off the television shit and writing dreary demos in music class! You snapped those kids up, they owe you their entire success and fortune. _Your _band, remember? _Your _members. All you and only you… _

"No. You're lying. You want me gone. I may have been stoned as fuck but I do recall you personally kicking me out of the band." Noodle shook her head rapidly and grasped the side of his bed in an urgency to set the record straight.

"It was just the way you treated us recently, you made out like you owned us and _you don't_. It was a wake-up call but now we've taken it back. If you're willing to change your ways…"

"And if I'm not?" he asked. Noodle stared at him, gob-smacked. It was like he really didn't care at all, didn't give a toss… maybe he really has been consumed by his own ego. That would explain the sickness. Maybe that killer boil was just growing where the sun don't shine. She turned to him and gave it to him straight up with the rage she conquered.

"Maybe you're willing to take a look at what Gorillaz is really about, what we're trying to communicate… then maybe you'll get it. You don't just play bass. You're a part of this. So… think about that." They stared at each other for a further few seconds of strain before she sighed and broke away, looking back down at her watch. "Its 10 O'clock now… I'm going to bed. I'll be back in the morning. I'm not giving up on you yet."

_Aww, isn't she a doll face? I bet that body tastes just as sweet as it sounds. Sickly sweet. I'd take time to munch her right through, man. _

Noodle rubbed his hand for the last time before letting it go, the warmth leaving with her. He shut his eyes as he fell into silent combat as she wiped her tears and was about to walk out of the door, leaving him to rot. He felt it. The sickness. It was… crawling through him… through his veins it was lurking… now it was his time. His meaningful life was at an end and his heart beat loud and slow… but he still had just enough time to-

_SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FUCK! DON'T SCREW IT NOW!!!_

_Fuck you, they would NEVER HURT ME! And I realise that now! This is a mistake! I've got to stop it!_

_I SWEAR TO EAT YOUR FILTHY HEART OUT BEFORE YOU EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO-_

"Noodle!" he yelled with deteriorating strength. She quickly ran back to his side and locked deep into his eyes as his final moments we're nigh. She saw him and she freaked, seeing him pant steadily for breath.

"Murdoc…?" she croaked and tears fell again as she leant onto him. "W-What's wrong? You… you look… oh god, _RUSSEL!!!_" she screamed in hysterics as he fought the battle of keeping his eyes open, keeping his heart pumping… slower and slower… his body went numb, he was probably halfway to purgatory already. _"RUSSEL! 2D! SOMEONE!" _she screamed and grabbed Murdoc in her arms, trying to move him. She cried and whispered 'don't do this, don't do this to me, we love you, you can't go, don't do this to me…'

"Noodle, luv…" she bent her ear to his mouth, trying not to look at his dying figure, his… his sick face. "Do yourself a favour… get out of here. Now. Leave Kong while you still can. I'm sorry, in my cupboard there's the-" his heart gave a sudden jolt and he gasped for breath, no oxygen was getting to his brain. It was like he was floating on air, _better _than stoned. His other malicious personality screamed at him death threats (which was completely pointless) and disappeared finally. He was finding peace already, colours blending and art was making music. He heard her call again but only in echo. He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him and he smiled.

"Cherro… You chums were the best band any man could ask for."

And with that last message and breath he passed. His cold hand fell from her face and his head nodded back onto the soft pillow. His eyes wide open. Startled. _Sorry. _Remorse showing through this poor monster forever. God have mercy on his soul.

Noodle stared at the corpse, still lying in his arms like she was the culprit, her own personal victim. She sniffed trying to keep herself from falling into hysterics and she gently pulled the lids over his mismatched eyes in a face of repulsive grief. The Satanic dark eyes she grew to love. She burst into tears and started screaming her head off, enough pain fuelling her to reach the attention of her other band mates. Noodle couldn't believe she's just witnessed this sudden death, she didn't even know, he didn't tell her, IT WASN'T HER FAULT.

She couldn't look at him anymore and she carefully lay his body down on the bed. Grabbing the satin purple cloak he'd always be wearing, she draped it over his body and his face. His bone structure poking out from under the material. She gave his head one final kiss of empathy before she couldn't stick around any longer. Preparing herself to reveal the… _traumatizing_ news to the others. What would she say…? _It wasn't that serious… what happened?_

She was about to open his Winnebago door when she heard a shuffle from behind her. Noodle perked up and glanced over her shoulder in alert, under the influence he was still alive. 'Oh, what a great sleep! I feel so much better now, thanks, luv!' But it was only her imagination. She turned back to the door, analysing the mess, storing the foul smell in her memories forever.

Murdoc was gone. His heart was gone. But his mind wasn't until he was shot down like a dog. This unfortunately is what Murdoc ultimately was the whole time. All brains and no heart… So he saw the whole thing.

He sat upright from the bed very hauntingly and the cover slid off his head with ease. A faint smile was upon his maddened face. He uttered a little moan of wonder as he gazed around, staring at posters of humans and flickering candles. Noodle glanced back and saw him and she just about had a heart attack but didn't dare move. Murdoc was alive! It was a miracle! She wanted to jump into his arms and push him to the ground while she'll cover him with kisses but… There was… something about him now. Something wasn't right…

"Mm… M-Murdoc?" she squeaked. He snapped his head to her, making her jerk and quiver with fear. He made a large devious, _murderous _grin as he spotted his first feed of the night… a delicious Japanese dish, cannibalistic meat draped over his sushi. Then she saw his eyes, a sickly pale green, almost a misty white colour like Marilyn Manson or… like a…

"_ZOMBIE!_" she screamed and she raced towards the door in absolute terror, just as he flung himself off the bed and opened wide his mouth of piranha-like razor sharp teeth. He was going to eat her whole, chew her pieces nice and slow…

**CLIFFHANGER!! HAHA!! Oh god I hope this is as exciting as I picutred it… it was fucking **_**epic **_**in my mind. I just hate I can't get that down in words. Oh well… I've got a plan now. It's gonna get gruesome, I warn you. Not just petty bites anymore, m'mates. I'm talking… real… cannibalistic… crunching. **

**Like Dawn of the Dead, UNCUT or something. **

**Actually, I make out they're all a bit clueless though, don't I? Hmmm… oh well. Like fuck I'm gonna rewrite this. **

**I wrote a song today, tune and all. Just to contradict the story, I called it... 'ladybirds in the curtains'. Flying in the sunlight, like the key to my heart... (it's a sort of revenge type song actually)**

**Um... anywho...**

**Whadda think...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Err… actually I think it all goes down hill from here. I don't think my story would be as interesting now that Murdoc is, technically, dead. TECHNICALLY… **

**The party's over once Mudsie's left. **

**So I'm sorry, if it gets a little cliché… I wanted to add some romance. Sort off, 'I've had a brush with death so now I want to celebrate life' kind of thing. So don't hate me. Yeah.**

**Btw, thanks for the info on Jeffery Dalmer. He sounds like a nice young chap if it wasn't for the… heinous crimes. What a freak. Seriously. Who eats people, huh? Jesus…**

**-------**

Noodle's hands frantically fiddled with the handle of the door, Murdoc lunging behind her just before she slipped out. She screamed as his nails scrapped her shirt and down her back. She turned and got a glimpse of his screeching monster face, his glowing white eyes wide with determined psychosis. Noodle smashed the door right into his face, knocking him back inside the Winnebago and sending the door to come crashing down from its hinges. He let out a cry under the door before he snarled ferociously.

There was her chance, allowing her to escape and get a head start, _get help, get security._ She screamed her band mate's names over and over and pressed herself against the wall trying to catch her breath. Murdoc gripped the door and threw it forcefully around in his Winnebago he no longer dote upon. The metal dented and his bottles, little trinkets of his mobile home were crashing all over the place as he belted the door around. "_RUSSEL!!!"_ she screamed the loudest yet and got Murdoc's fully fixed attention.

Murdoc connected strongly with her through eerie eyes and he started laughing manically as he stumbled to get up. Noodle stood her ground petrified until she was forced to move for her own safety, her own god damn _life._ The zombie raised his wasting pale arms and ripped the bandage from his arm that he had placed on from the cut he received. But it wasn't a cut beneath that cloth at all… it was something much worse. There lay deep gauging teeth marks that were practically spewing dark crimson blood down his arm and shirt. He gave his skin a satisfying suck of the red before he intended to taste someone else's vital life juice.

Noodle scampered away to the studio still sobbing and gasping like an asthmatic. She closed the door on the carpark just as _the Firestarter_ got to his feet and she felt for a lock only to be cruelly reminded there wasn't one. She cried again in despair as she darted through the doors and into the studio kitchen, carefully closing the doors behind her though she knew it wouldn't help. She kept running and running until she came into a corridor and tripped just as she spotted Russel and 2D at the other end. She fell flat on her face and groaned as she kept on moving, pushing herself up in the fight for life.

2D ran towards her to offer her a hand up but she waved her limbs about frantically, her head shaking so hard it might've fallen off. "Noodle, what-"

"_Run!_" she yelled and shoved him backward to the lobby. There was rumbling and more hungerous roaring from a few rooms back and she picked up the pace. They both stared at her as though she was mad, frowning in confusion. "No time to explain!" she panted. "Just run! _Run!_" the look in her eyes convinced them that whatever was happening they had to do what she demanded on the spot. Russel heaved his heavy weight into a jog and fumbled with the door to open it with his sausage fingers. Noodle went spastic as he held them up, _"C'mon!"_ she screamed and pushed them both threw. They got a glimpse only of the carpark door opening like a breath of wind swept by it. Noodle shut the door and pressed her hands firmly onto it.

"Noods, what the hell is going on?" she glanced at them and for a second there was a moment of pure silence, caught up in the panic… before Murdoc slammed himself into the door, but Noodle refused for it to budge. 2D yelped and threw himself behind Russel, staring concernedly over his shoulder. Noodle flipped and used her back against the door as the blows kept on coming.

"A little help?" she squeaked and they rushed to her aid, holding against the monster that lingered inside.

"A zombie's never been 'is strong before, yeh must 'ave caught a fresh one," 2D muttered, taking this all as another fun game with a twist. He smiled at Noodle who was now panting heavily in shock. "Wha' did yeh do to make 'im 'is aggressive? Introduce 'im to Murdoc?" The Firestarter let out a loud obscure yell before another thud erupted on them. Noodle grabbed 2D's hand and stole his eye contact viciously.

"_No, 2D… _that… that _is_ Murdoc."

"_What?"_ Russel rumbled. 2D narrowed his eyes lightly and she knew he didn't have to be told twice. He knew. He'd known all along, he was given all the clues, everything fit into place and finally he could've made sense of his behaviour and _of course! _He wondered how he could've just missed that completely, even though the evidence was plainly clear, coming about, bashing him around his chops. He looked down feeling the most foolish he ever did in his life.

"Mm… Murdoc… 'e got bitten, didn't he?" Noodle nodded and 2D whacked his head against the cold door, cringing.

Not only was he feeling as dense as diamond, he felt the stab of pain. He'd just lost a good friend… okay, so Murdoc wasn't exactly the type who offered support on his work or gave him any positive advice, not a real typical mate of his but… he still had his other side to him. He had his moments where they both happened to agree on the same thing, he wasn't the centre of attention, insults weren't being passed ludicrously. No one deserved to be put through what he was put through, not even a man of such indignity like himself… it wasn't human. Mutant. He would never have made it without that dirt. The Dirt that carried him all the way into the depths of fame and fortune. Indulgence inside luxury. As much as he _despised _to admit it… he would miss him.

"He didn't tell us…" Russel nodded, taking this in and handling it rather well, surprisingly enough. He realised this was no time to lose you head and get attacked personally by insufferable guilt and agony. He only wished the last thing he ever said to him was anything but something running along the lines of 'sorry, mate, you're sacked'. He ran to the front desk as Murdoc pounded pointlessly away and 2D went frantic as Noodle swapped hands, and positions, their bodies aching from fighting him. Russel stuffed a sturdy chair under the handle and it held the door in place. But not for long. Russel turned to 2D like he was on the verge of having a massive breakdown.

"He didn't even _tell us… _Don't you see? He had it all planned, he was out to get us, that selfish pig _shit, _he wants us _dead…_" Russel rubbed his temple in frustration while 2D and Noodle watched him solemnly. He'd never really sworn in front of his friends, always known as the orderly and proper one. This just happened to be a major exception as the others nodded.

"We need to get out of here, find our weapons, take him down-" Noodle stopped Russel right there and started sobbing again.

"Russel, this is _Murdoc_ we're talking about… he may be dead but he's not just another zombie… we _respect _this man better than to just slaughter him! We knew him!" Russel sighed and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, her back still stinging.

"I know, baby girl. But… we have to. For our protection from him. It's not Murdoc out there, Noodle, and you need to come to grips with that now. He's gone. You can even imagine him as the old Murdoc if that will help you decapitate him better." Noodle breathed unevenly and resecured the chair, not letting them see her imminent tears. Russel turned to 2D and whispered quietly into his ear, "I want you to run as fast as you can to my room. In my closet is my scythe. Take any other weapon you find along the way." 2D gulped but nodded his head away. Russel slapped him on the back before sending the lanky boy running. Noodle turned onto the door and placed her head in her hands.

"Noodle… what happened?" she shook her head sorrowfully but Russel took her to met his gaze and she gently lowered her hands, tears slipping down her face. "When you were with him… what happened?" She sniffed back her tears and calmed herself down. She still jerked whenever he threw a frustrated fist at the door.

"He… I tried to talk to him, I tried to find out what was going on but… he didn't take it seriously and then it was too late. He was so frail and sallow and immediately I knew… he was dying. He wasn't sick, he was _dying_." Russel rubbed her back lightly. "He said… we were the best band he could ever ask for. I think he forgives us for… for being the way we were with him. At least that's something."

"And then he died?" Noodle started crying again and dove into his fatherly arms. "Oh, Noodle… its okay…" she glanced up, gurgling on her sobs.

"Is it? But that's not the worst part… When I turned around and h-he was… just… alive! It was too good to be true and then I realised… he was... he was-" Russel shushed her and tried to soothe her from the traumatizing experience. "_I screamed your name, where were you?_" she shouted. "Oh god, Russel… I was so afraid."

"I know, Noods… you're okay now. Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you." 2D ran out of the lift and fell over his knees panting heavily and in hysteria. Russel let Noodle go and walked up to him, towering over darkly. "D, where are the weapons? We _need _that defence, man." 2D groaned and looked up into Russel's denying eyes, forcing tenderness away and to not interfere. Repression never did anyone any favours. 2D finally calmed down and came back up to full height with a scowl.

"That's just it, Russ… the weapons. _All of 'em._ They're gone."

**-------**

**OOOOOOOOOOHH, Murdoc. –Shakes head disapprovingly- What've you done now, mate?**

**Murdoc: Nothing I would regret.**

**Oh ay… fair enough. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M NOT READY TO GIVE UP THIS STORY YET!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Right. Time for the run around. Oh joy… Hmmm towards the end I want to do something heroic but I don't want everyone to yell at me… what to do, what to do… **

**How many people want romance?**

**How many people want them to all get killed off?**

**How many people want a combination of both?**

**Erm… too late, actually, I've got no other ideas. **

**-------**

The chair leg gave a large crack, alerting everyone's attention to their by only means of a redemption. The continuous forceful barges against the wood caused it to finally give in and there was a fracture quite plainly on it. Noodle gasped and pushed the chair up under the door handle but the leg split a little more until it looked like one more blow and the leg would collapse the whole thing.

Russel glanced at Noodle then at 2D then back again, the aggravation getting into his head. He didn't know where to turn, which matter was the most important to deal with. 2D stared at him stiffly like waiting for direct orders from the chief. Because that was what Russel was now that Murdoc was the foe. The boss, the leader, a fucking messiah to them. Noodle whined and looked back for help. "This chair isn't going to hold out any longer, Russel…" The chief gave a grunt of agreement and his eyes darted about the area for a replacement but he knew that would be pointless. His sights came back to 2D.

"They can't be _all_ gone, 2D. Go back upstairs and _look again. Look everywhere,_" he ordered loudly, making 2D flinch.

"Russel, this is useless! We can't just keep him locked up in there, he'll get out somehow! He's not going to forfeit, his intentions degraded to that of a mere zombie. Us…" Noodle gazed back at him with absolute fear in her emerald eyes. Russel had to take action no matter how drastic.

"Forget the weapons; we can't possibly fight him anymore. D, go check the car park's open from out there," he motioned with his head the front door of Kong Studios as he pressed against the wary door. 2D ran over to the entrance and grasped the handle tightly before something in the back of his mind nagged him that is was wrong. Something was wrong. He jerked the lever but it didn't click, it didn't release. He paused for few seconds before he calmed down and tried again. He jammed it so hard; shoving his weight against it but it wouldn't open. They'd been locked in.

2D turned back around to them, panting lightly in an anxiety attack and Russel didn't say a word. He should've known Murdoc was smarter than that. It really was a set up. The exits were sealed, weapons were gone and they were left defenceless and vulnerable against him. Just like the bastard planned. 2D gave a nervous laugh and ran to the intercom. "Just a second, Russ…" He was keeping his cool trying not to freak out like he usually would in this case. Horror movies were a great thrill to watch but nothing he would ever consider an 'adventure' to take part in. Well he was fine right until he looked out into the front pavement and the saw the key's to their grand mansion on the ground outside. The different keys scattered about… and in crunched pieces.

"_FUCK!"_ 2D yelled and banged his fists against the walls in blind fury. Russel sighed deeply and Noodle started to sob knowing that whatever made him lose it like that wasn't an advantage to their impossible escape. Murdoc just didn't know where to stop. Suddenly the chair fell apart under them as the pressure built up and Noodle crashed to the floor, whacking her head on the way. Russel yanked her up and held the door, glancing at 2D over his shoulder.

"2D, GET US OUT OF HERE _NOW!"_ The vocalist gave an expression of bewilderment before he dashed to call the lift. Then after that uproarious message, it seemed like Murdoc had stopped. Everything went silent and Russel smiled thinking he was finally giving in. He heard faint footsteps walking away but then they stopped at the end of the corridor. Russel knew what he was doing to do just then… so he was a zombie, didn't mean he'd jabber out the same shit the others did. He still had ideas to put to use. "Move," he shuffled Noodle away as Murdoc brewed up a furious yell.

The lift opened and 2D jumped inside into the corner, too riled up and too afraid to think about holding it upon for the others. Russel came inside the lift and Noodle tripped over her clumsy feet again, her pace at a halt. Russel turned back in the lift and beckoned Noodle urgently as it started to close. "Noodle, come on, girl, come on…" but she stopped right at the door. She didn't know why. Russel frowned at her and she just shook her head sadly as she faced away from him. "Noodle, get in! _Noodle!_" he lurched forward and almost caught his arm in the doors if 2D hadn't pulled him back in the nick of time.

Russel continued to curse in the lift as the other door burst open to reveal their zombified friend. He gave her a gruesome grin as drool trickled from his mouth, his fists bleeding and with splinters. His satanic cross glistening on his chest. He was disgusting. But he was just another zombie. Noodle took a deep puff of breath before she started running her errand and running like hell.

**-------**

**I'm gonna stop it there because… I've got some emotional shit to get around my head… I mean… like **_**really **_**tricky stuff.**

**Okay, there was a sleepover a few days ago. There were 6 of us. **

**I snogged Tasha, my best friend. I told her I loved her. She said ditto. Get it?**

**Then I found out that two of my friends were actually seeing each other behind our backs. It was shocking.**

**The other 2 lay down their heads in confusion about these… relations. And then Laura started crying. She wouldn't tell us why, whispering 'I'm okay, I'm okay' over and over. **

**The other secretive couple didn't even break off their passionate kiss when their friend was crying. **

**Everything's turning awkward. **

**We can't breathe a word outside of the hexagon. (Err so why am I talking…? 0o)**

**I'm really at a loss here… I don't know what to do… I kind of need advice… they're not really talking about it like they need to; they want to bottle it away. They don't understand yet that they just can't do that.**

**Anyone experienced in this sort of trauma? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm afraid my… err new found sensibility will effect the rest of this story. So just watch out. I don't feel too hot. I'm in love. XP**

**I'm really desperate to finish this story... school really did sneak up on me... I haven't done half the thing I wanted to do...**

**Oh well... at least I can cross nicking sunblock and pashing a girl off my agenda...**

**... Sorry? well err... the story is about... erm... indecision. betrayal with a dash of paranoia. So there you go.**

**-------**

"2D, stop this elevator! Go back down!" Russel yelled into 2D's pasty face. His teeth were chattering so hard that he bit his tongue, a stinging numb entering his mouth with thin copper. He didn't move and only kept a cold glare upon his face. Rage was like a wild fire in his belly and it felt like he was losing himself. He was deceived. Don't think you got everyone figured out yet. You can't trust anyone. Including this derranged bloke staring into his soul right in front of him. Russel continued to shake him violently, "D, take us back _now! _We can't leave her on her own!"

Finally 2D had enough and he shoved Russel to the other side of the elevator. The chief looked back at him in utter disbelief, catching a glimpse of the uncertainty 2D spread. He pointed a chubby finger in his face and narrowed his eerie white eyes. "You just watch yourself now, man… don't let down your guard for a second."

The lift's doors opened on the 1st floor and Russel barged out, treading over whatever got in his way without a pause. 2D reluctantly scuttled behind him. He was going to find those weapons, anything that can be classified as something to be armed with. He wasn't going to let it end this way. Noodle sacrificed herself for their opportunity to fight him so he wasn't going to let it go to waste by chasing after her. She can handle herself; she was a smart well-trained girl. He wouldn't even be surprised if he got back and already found Murdoc beaten and tied, lying helpless and bleeding.

They both rummaged through every room on the floor, starting with the kitchen. 2D opened the rattling utensil drawer with a sly grin until he was greeted with a nasty surprise that made his face droop. Russel raised his eyebrows at him hopefully. "Well?" 2D gazed back bluntly and picked up a small metal teaspoon, his inverted reflection almost mocking him. Russel closed his eyes briefly and regained himself before he moved on. 2D flung the small spoon back on the other lot of them in the near-empty drawer. Never had he realised how completely useless spoons were. Even the frying pans were gone. Everything was. It was like a hideous spot of spring cleaning to make up from all the years they neglected it.

"How could he just leave us high and dry like this… leave us for dead? Where were we while he was doing this? When did he do this?" 2D merely shrugged as he tossed about Russel's cassettes and ruffled through his bed sheets a little fearfully.

"Sorry, chief… I must've been sleeping or summfin'…" Something suddenly snapped behind him making him jump. He gulped and turned back to see Russel frowning and twitching like he was on drugs. Quite willing to bang away on the walls in vehemence, not caring sod all about breaking his knuckles, bleeding through ripped fingernails, if there was anything to cure the anger.

"What did you call me?" 2D shook it off and walked past him into the hallway.

"C'mon, we should keep lookin'…" he faded out as he saw something lurk down the end of the dark corridors and he heard light panting. 2D's hairs stood on end at the back of his neck, knowing he was defenceless and blind to the enemy. Was it the treacherous fiend or a dear friend in need? Russel strolled out behind him and stood boldly in the pale moonlight from the window to reveal his identity.

"Murdoc?" There was no answer but a mistrustful shuffle. "Come out and fight me, you wretched bastard!" he shouted down the corridor and bared tight fists. 2D shook his head and put Russel's spastic arms down after hearing the murmur of the girl guitarist. She stepped into the light with them and immediately they saw her state and the look on her face, immediately they knew the war wasn't over.

Tears just kept on rolling down her cheeks and dark blood was staining her clothes, particularly on her hands and legs. She couldn't stop shaking in terror and she raised her hands to her face as the thick blood dripped off her. They thought the job must've been completed. But it was far from done. It was her own blood. Russel rushed to her aid just before she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. "Noodle, girl, are you okay? What happened?"

She sucked up a lungful before shuddering it out and spoke. "I've been running for… so long. He won't stop… you've got to stop him." Russel started cringing as she lay in his arms delirious and he gritted his teeth tighter and tighter.

"Where is he now?"

"He's coming this way… coming after us… just like he said he would." Russel was about to jump up, leaving her to flop to the ground like a chewed-up puppet. "Russel," she whined and he gave her a steady glance as she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it… I'm sorry I couldn't kill him." Russel could've just bent down to give her a warm hug, tell her everything's okay because she has a compassionate heart bigger than battle. But he only set her down before he walked away. In his point of view, she was weak. Despite her strength, she was weak and still didn't grasp the fact their friend is _dead._ And even then he still lives on in this monster form which in many ways, was a lot more charming than the other. Murdoc never _cared _though she was convinced he did. How could that bastard just lie right to her _face?_

The chief bravely journeyed on to find more weaponry. He was going to take down a man who always took front, cracking pointless jokes on humanity and giving the rest of them a mockery of their image they wanted to communicate. Like a contradictory on removing the ego when he was standing in front of them the entire time. It really did make him sick to his stomach. If you took this state of affairs, flipped it and looked a little closely, this really would be attempted murder.

"Just… don't make him suffer," Noodle said. Russel turned back like it was a sheering pain just to lay eyes on her.

"It's either him or us, Noods… Or perhaps you would like more time to come to a final decision?" he replied cruelly. Noodle sighed and shook her head lightly as she allowed herself to lie down on the ground fully. Like it was a sign of defeat, she was giving up. Like a solider who had his day, another young buck taking her place. It was better to be left behind to be put out of the misery rather than be dragged painfully onward. 2D rolled his eyes and sat down next to Noodle like everything was still hunky-dory.

Noodle shook her head and kept her eyes staring into the ceiling, "don't bother, 2D… we've got to get up again in another minute anyway." He groaned and tugged at her arm for her to move but she wouldn't budge. Noodle pressed her head on a lean against the floor and shut her eyes, trying to block them out and calm herself down. Then she heard it. Footsteps. The clank of Cuban-heeled boots, a gentle vibration. Like a heartbeat. Except progressively becoming faster _louder…_

They all jerked as the door down the end of the corridor burst open and off its hinges, flying into the ground. Everyone gasped as Murdoc stood in all zombie aptitude and his eyes were just glowing in the darkness, gnashing his chops away he so dreadfully wanted to sink into the skin. He gave off a shriek as he ran towards them and all Noodle felt was disconnection. She watched him advance in her slow mind until 2D picked her up and threw her behind him. "Get outta 'ere! Go now!"

She fell clumsily to the floor, her body giving sharp cracks and clicks that took away her feeling. 2D gulped and took Murdoc head on as they crashed beside Noodle, watching them wrestle, ogling at them fighting off the other for life with nothing but their bare blooded hands. 2D's expression was well focused more than any complicated piece of music he mastered, Murdoc's was never more sickly dedicated and angry than any addict going cold turkey on the edge. The 'medicine man' managed to kick him right where it hurts and fling him to the wall where he crumbled but only for a second. 2D gave Noodle one last growl and shove before he crawled to the enemy. He didn't need weapons. He only needed motivation, and _man_ was he fuelled for a scrap. "_Now, Noodle! Go without me!"_

Being as stubborn as she was, she jumped to her feet but didn't dream of running away like a coward that the chief apparently was. "I'm not leaving you with him! _There must be something here!_" she screamed as she dashed inside the kitchen again, clashing through the cupboards for anything at all, _for fuck's sake, just ANYTHING?!_ She settled on grabbing a random chair and ran back to find Murdoc leering over 2D again, sweat running down his brow and his neck pulsing with fresh blood in his veins for Murdoc to admire in awe. She regained her composure and found the energy to smash the furniture over his head repeatedly, enough to make him tick and turn onto her instead.

Russel really did reach the end of his patience with her, screeching, _"NOODLE, GET IN THE LIFT NOW! LEAVE THEM!" _as if doubting her efforts to defend herself let alone others. Forgetting she was specially trained in materials arts to technological networking to musical know-how. It just inadvertently caused a reverse psychology, a rebellion on her behalf. A saviour for 2D. Suddenly she was in his place, battling it out in the hand game of mercy. His snarling, drooling face got into hers and she punched him hard as she remembered this wasn't so different to when Murdoc was alive after all. He was kicked a further few times before they made a run for it to the already open lift that Russel took refuge inside.

The doors were beeping like crazy now, unwilling to hold out any longer. They didn't stop closing inward as Russel's hand waved through the gap. _"HURRY UP!"_ They ran so fast to the only other sealed, safe and secure exit but it was too late. Only a cat could've slipped through the space that was left when they got there. The chief gave one last grave shrug of an apology and what could've been mistaken for a smirk. Better them than him. The lift trailed back upstairs and 2D began to hammer away on the metallic exterior again, letting the rage get the best of him every few minutes it built up again.

Noodle tapped him lightly which turned into a fearful quiver until he slapped the walls hard and gave in. He turned around and low and behold, there stood Murdoc ready for another shot. Never giving up. "My turn yet?" Murdoc sniggered in the foulest most hair-raising croak they both had ever heard in their lives.

-------

**Oh shit I wrote the wrong thing… it was meant to be Russel left behind and the other two in the lift… DAMMIT. **

**Oh well. **

**I don't like these chapters and I've figured out why. It's all this 'he' and 'she' and 'they' businesses starting out all the sentences. It's… boring. **

**And another thing... Russel. -turns to him- why aren't you DEAD yet, old chum?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Do you know what this document's name is? I called it 'NOT REALLY IMPORTANT'. And that's probably true as well. **

**I dunno... maybe love was just a fluke.**

**-------**

They turned on heel and ran through the daunting halls of Kong, the undead beast breathing on their neck all the way. They panted heavily and with pain in their organs when all Murdoc did was grunt at every sharp corner. Noodle gasped and glanced behind her as they neared a dead end, the main corridors locked off due to attacks very much like this.

"We can't… keep running," she breathed. "I can't… I can't…" suddenly she stopped and fell to the floor. 2D skidded on his long fit legs and grabbed her hand before Murdoc snatched her up like a soaring eagle. _You want a scrap; you better run and catch up… I'll give you a taste of your own medicine, Firestarter. _2D picked a random room, opened it and shoved Noodle inside violently and started fumbling with his cigarette lighter. He flicked it alight and held it threateningly to Murdoc's sweaty and sick face. His bright red eyes watched the glowing flame belly dance for his perilous pleasure and he was mesmerised by it.

"In George A. Romero's movies, you lot were scared of fire. Let's see if yeh still are." He threw the lighter at Murdoc's chest and the flame sleeked across his collarbone leaving a dark red and black burn. His shirt caught fire and his concentration was broken with growing panic. 2D wasn't his main attraction anymore and although he wanted to watch him go up in flames, he rushed inside and closed the door. Bolted it shut. 2D sighed in relief as Murdoc's screams became more frantic and he leant his head on the smooth solid wood, his fingers always checking the lock was secure. "Blimey, that was a close one…"

He turned, "Are you awright, Noods?" He couldn't see a thing. Under the impression he was blind for a few seconds until Noodle flicked a switch and the light burned above them. Her face looked a little pedantic but they were still alive, that was all that really mattered (depending on how you look at it). "You awright?" she nodded gently while she rubbed the bruises she would obtain from him just throwing her carelessly into warped darkness.

Outside, Murdoc continued to shout and started banging on their door repetitively. By now he'd ripped off the fire-licking cotton of his shirt and was back on his mission with no distractions. Just complications. Noodle and 2D backed into the corner of the closet, tripping over brooms and dusters and boxes labelled 'memory lane'. 2D felt her shiver next to him and felt the goose bumps on her arms. He glanced over and noticed she was gnawing at her nails and just staring at the wall like she was trying to hold it in place mentally. The swinging light above them made her lowered eyes look darkly unlined; her cheek bones stand out like he'd never seen them before.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay in here?" she asked. 2D shrugged and slid down the wall till his knees were under his chin.

"I dunno. Wait till e's gone, I suppose." She joined him on the ground and started taking apart a box of photos that had spilled over the floor and out the other side of the door. They were early pictures of the band with Paula and of Murdoc's old scallywag to cut-throat friends. She smiled a little when she found one where she was in the photo, the rest of the band looking a little too morbid for the scene. If she could slide it underneath the door and Murdoc could just see how much they cared, maybe the infection would cease. But 2D snatched the photo out of her hands and ripped it to pieces before she had the chance, rocking back and forth in his sorely awkward position to keep his cool.

"2D, he's dead… he… he can't help it," she tried to explain.

"'E set us up. It's always about 'im. If e's going down, we just _'ave _to come down wif 'em. Right git."

"Shut up, 2D," she snapped. "It probably wasn't like that." 2D turned to her.

"Face it, Noods. It was always like that."

"_It wasn't always like that!_" she whined back and 2D just sighed, giving up on her. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep himself from exploding but he just had to shake some sense into her.

"For _fuck's sake,_ Noodle, why can't you ever just make up your mind, hmm? You're either with us or against us, do you want him finally done in or do you want to be eaten alive, so pick an option and just _fucking stick with it!_" Noodle froze and after a few seconds she faced away from him, 2D just catching her lip quiver in imminent tears. _I'm not even gonna apologize for that._

Then Murdoc at last backed off and realised there was no point, he'd never get in and they'd never come out as long as he was still around. He gave the door one last pissed off kick and then left to scavenge the rest of the mansion for the dark meat that got away. 2D scooted to the door and rested his ear on it but all he heard were faint footsteps much to his excitement. "'E's gone… I don't believe it, 'e actually left… Let's get outta 'ere." He was just about to reach for the door but Noodle screamed at him. He jumped and bumped his head on the doorknob.

"We can't leave… He could just come back anytime and take us by surprise. We're completely defenceless against him. We don't stand a chance."

2D shook his head but with a slight grin on his face. "Of all people to be stuck in a closet with, _I _get the hippie. Great." He looked back at her and saw nothing but her pale teary face. Black rings covered over her eyes, cheeks and chin, she was looking like a pepper's ghost. "Well… Stay here then." The door opened and only a few shades of lighter darkness beamed in. Raindrops were crawling down the giant windows. A soft had snuck into 2D's which made him pause.

"Please…" Lightening crackled, the winds building up a batter on the house and suddenly their only light source flickered like they always did in terrible storms. Noodle's hand squeezed tighter onto his as the light temporarily went dead and they were cast into fully cloaked black. "2D?" she gulped. He didn't reply, didn't even move. "Where are you… I'm afraid." Her hand slipped out of his as he left her. She felt lost and disorientated, hearing sounds that weren't there and her eyes hadn't even adjusted yet. She curled up into the corner hearing something click outside and someone approaching. The door closing.

"2D," she whispered. "Don't leave me alone… I'm sorry. I have made up my mind now… I want to live. Where are you…?" His fingers tips touched her cheek and followed down to her lips. Even though Noodle couldn't see a thing, 2D could see her. She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her till he was up against the wall with her again. She snuggled inside him and he wrapped his arms around her, this being the closest they had ever got to each other in their lives. But they didn't mind it. 2D felt the wet blood on her body and gave her a gentle kiss on her head.

"You're hurt."

"I jumped out of a window just to hide from Murdoc. But I couldn't jump, it was too far… I crawled back inside over the broken glass." Shot glass was probably still deeply cut in her skin from the pain she received.

"So… you were there when Murdoc died. Did 'e 'ave any… revelations?"

"He said he was sorry and told me to leave. I didn't know he was serious…" 2D rubbed her back and shushed her becoming more aware she was getting choked up about it again. Noodle knew there was something else, other things he mentioned but she couldn't remember them. Despite their vital utmost importance, she still couldn't remember because she didn't want to. They weren't worried, for now they were safe. Russel can fend for himself out there in this sinister death trap of dog eat dog. Murdoc couldn't eat him. He'd barely get through a hand before the fill would be overindulged. But they still didn't care. They saw the look on Russel's face when they were left behind. They were obviously just dragging him down with their load. It must've been better this way, if he was smart enough, he'd have done the same thing. 2D and Noodle both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

-------

**Jesus. It's taken me at least 3 weeks to write this chapter. Unbelievable. It's pitiable. A chapter like this, written this poorly is bound to be trashed sooner rather than later. **

**Actually I'm starting to think I can barely write at all... my muse... checked out.**

**For fuck's sake man... she could of at least told me why it was over rather than just leave me standing there imagining every worst case scenerio. It's bruised my confidence real bad... **

**But... the worst she could have said was 'I never loved you' right? She was just another Sarah... she played me. like a fool. why am I always getting burned... it's like... am I so thick that I couldn't take a hint from the last time someone betrayed me... I dunno.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**XD Woot! I'M BACK! **

**Jesus… so much fucking assignments and tests and whatnot… fuck cakes. Well they're over for the term now so I've had time to get into writing again. I've even found some new ideas on the way. EVEN SONG WRITING!! 0.0 **

**Err… except all the new stories... they're like ACTUAL fiction rather than just stealing someone's characters… so yeah… go deviantart. **

**Anywho we're back on the road again. Enjoy. **

**--**

_**Reprise…**_

"_Noodle!" he yelled with deteriorating strength. She quickly ran back to his side and locked deep into his eyes as his final moments we're nigh. She saw him and she freaked, seeing him pant steadily for breath. _

"_Murdoc…?" she croaked and tears fell again as she leant onto him. "W-What's wrong? You… you look… oh god. _RUSSEL!_" she screamed in hysterics as he fought the battle of keeping his eyes open, keeping his heart pumping… slower and slower… his body went numb, he was probably halfway to purgatory already. "_RUSSEL! 2D! SOMEONE!_" she screamed and grabbed Murdoc in her arms, trying to move him. She cried and whispered 'don't do this, don't do this to me, we love you, you can't go, don't do this to me…'_

"_Noodle, luv…" she bent her ear to his mouth, trying not to look at his dying figure, his… his sick face. "Do yourself a favour… get out of here. Now. Leave Kong while you still can. I'm sorry, in my cupboard there's the-" his heart gave a sudden jolt and he gasped for breath, no oxygen was getting to his brain. It was like he was floating on air, _better_ than stoned. His other malicious personality screamed at him death threats (which was completely pointless) and disappeared finally. He was finding peace already, colours blending and art was making music. He heard her call again but only in echo. He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him and he smiled._

"_Cherro… You chums were the best band any man could ask for." _

_And with that last message and breath he passed. His cold hand fell from her face and his head nodded back onto the soft pillow. His eyes wide open. Startled. _Sorry._ Remorse showing through this poor monster forever. God have mercy on his soul._

A million tears streamed down her face while she slept uncomfortably, wrapped in the memories of his murder. She tossed and turned and shoved 2D away from her like a worn-out ragdoll as she pictured his face over and over. It was more of his actual mortal death she had plastered along the walls of her mind rather than his zombification. Right up to the point where the good guy deep inside she'd always tried to find sprung out in his final moments and where the paranormal infection stole his body. Noodle didn't want to think about how close she was to serving a hideous fate like that of an antelope being caught by a cheetah's chops.

2D awoke, having being accidentally elbowed in the ribs, and watched Noodle sleep in disturbance. He could just make out the gentle navy outlines of her face. "Noodle…" he whispered her name but she didn't answer. "It's okay, Noodle," he reassured her mind as she moaned Murdoc's name. "I'm here for you… if you ever need me." He lifted a hand to her face and brushed against the salty wetness on her cheeks. He was surprised she could even dream so quickly. She must've had a lot of emotional baggage on her that she just had to drop and spill everywhere like clutter.

He stroked her hair back from her eyes, took the side of her face and he brought her closer to him. His lips softly kissed her cold lifeless lips and tears slipped from his face as well. He gripped her head and tried to go deeper but she was asleep, it would be wrong and even he knew that. So he watched her try to escape the nightmare and he had nothing to do but talk to her about it. It seemed like it was the best thing at the moment. "You're so beautiful, y'know that…" and again she didn't answer.

"Murdoc… was… not… I mean- 'e was a friend… But maybe I was given the wrong idea if I couldn't see this comin'… I didn't know 'e despised us this much, aye. _Fucker. _I'm so sorry he tried to do this to you, luv. If I'd known… too fucking dense, that's my problem," his face clenching painfully.

"But that was 'is fault, wasn't it? …I'm going to tear that bastard's limbs off. I'll rip his eyes right outta his sockets and squeeze the fucking juice outta 'em. I'll punch my fist into his chest and rip out his cold heart and I'd fucking make him eat it." His voice rose and he became more vengeful and animated. "_Murdoc_… I'll cut off your dick and feed it to dogs, I'll break every bone in your filthy body and then I'll peel your flesh layer by layer like you'd love to do… I'll rip your fucking head full of shit off and I'm going to spit down your fucking throat-"

Noodle cut him off as she shifted and suddenly she abandoned his arms, crawling up to get on her feet. "Noodle?" 2D asked in surprise but she had already opened the door and stepped outside like a quiet mouse. 2D jumped up and followed her, her slender beauty standing by the window of the pale early morning light. He ran his hand up her back trying to comfort her but she shook him off. "… What's wrong, luv?"

She exhaled heavily and started to shiver in the cold. The sky was a lovely clouded dark purple colour, raindrops still trickling down the glass as she wiped her own from her face. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body and she tried to block him out of her mind for what he'd said about Murdoc. All those vicious things he practically yelled in her ear and forcing her to clearly visualize them in her photographic mind, making her so sick to her stomach that she had to leave. The thing that most scared her was that she could actually imagine 2D being labelled the murderer here. His hand came up to her face so he could see those beautiful gem eyes but she whacked him away with no trace of emotion on her tired face.

"Noodle, what's the matter?" he asked, like he didn't know. "Did I upset you with what I said…?" Noodle didn't exactly nod but it was close enough for him to get it. "Noods, I thought you were asleep, I thought you couldn't hear me." Noodle sighed and shook her head.

"Well I heard everything, 2D," she whispered more in sadness than anything else.

"…Everything?" he asked and moved closer to her. As he stared at her, he noticed that tears were still falling down her face. She watched him back from the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Everything," she repeated.

"Well do you remember this?" he took her arms and turned her to him so he could catch her lips with his once more. She kind of tasted like chocolate and it was almost like he could taste the adrenaline pumping through her veins. They broke away cautiously and just held each other for a while to recover from the creeping chill that was coming on with the fresh morning. Noodle breathed in his scent and in a flash she had remembered something else. She moved her mouth out of his shirt and rested her head on his chest and spoke. "Murdoc did have one final regret. Whatever it was… I think he tried to tell me it's in his cupboard."

2D frowned and drew back to see her a little confused. "… Wot cupboard?"

--

**Good on ya, Noods. You're finally catching on now. Hey, sorry I know it's short but ummmmmm… yeah, it's like 4 o'clock now so… a lot of shit is on and- HOLD UP… oh yeah that's right, Day light saving's ends… haha… it's only 3pm. Lol excellent. **

**Whadda think should happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I NEED HELP.**

**Okay. Long story short. Tasha and I broke up and now she's seeing one of my best mates who actually LIED to all her friends, including her Ex who was desperately trying to get her back, saying she wasn't going to get involved in complicated relationships anymore. So now I'm pissed. And I don't know who with. **

**What would any normal person do? Hmm**

**And for the people who don't give a shit about my sanity… its okay, its no one's problem but mine.**

**--**

Noodle had long since wiped her tears, gained her composure and kept her guilty distance from 2D when they decided to find an exit out of Kong. After ravaging the cupboards and rooms once again in desperation for weapons, they finally moved on without them. Noodle thought she knew Murdoc and had a clue what she was looking for but really everything was just a stab in the dark. Every squeak in the floorboards and shadow against the wall tried to convince her to go back and give up but she refused to take the signs. She believed whatever Murdoc's regret was would save them.

2D wiped the sweat from his brow and hung his head in shame as he followed. And how dare she make him feel like everything leading up to this was his fault. If she only knew how close Murdoc was to losing it, to bring out the brutal bastard he is by smudging his corpse into the carpet, if she only knew, would she still be feeling sorry for him he wondered. A gentle reminder cut Murdoc off before _he _cut off his windpipe.

Noodle jumped when something ruffled at her heels and she flew around into 2D's face. He just stared at her with the evident tiredness etching away at his eyes and she frowned looking down at the violator. It was just one of her old soft toys he'd kicked at her. "Stop pissing around and make yourself useful," she whispered hoarsely, turning around again.

2D stuffed his freezing hands in his pockets and he breathed out the frightened ghosts in the frost. He stopped and let out a gentle gasp as he thought he heard something rustle, quiver, shuffle or creak. "Did you hear…?"

"What?" Noodle asked. She stopped in her footsteps as well and stood in silence for a few seconds and the only noise they heard were the windows rasped by the harsh winds and the patter of rain. Noodle turned to him nervously, "I didn't hear anything…" 2D shrugged it off and took the chance to walk at her level.

"…'S probly nothing. C'mon." Noodle smiled as his hand brushed hers when he turned but it was just a fleeting glance he caught of it. "I wonder what ever 'appened to our favourite drummer." Noodle snapped her head up when she heard the same thing 2D did. Except she could define it much more sound-wise. It was more like a… crush. They came to the end of the corridor and she paused to turn the corner when there was movement. She gently moved around the wall and made a picture. With the crunch. Her face drained and she felt she was going to chuck her guts out. She looked back at 2D and moved her head away, out of sight. Her eyes drooped and flickered queasily and her breath deepened. She pointed a finger to the scene she just witnessed and 2D knew as he approached it would be too much.

2D couldn't hold his tongue at it and he let out a startled yelp, falling over himself and the world falling all over him. The zombie Murdoc breathed heavily in pleasure as he heard his victims disintegrate from the sick, _sick _sight. His eerie whitish eyes glared at 2D in that snooty satisfaction Murdoc was well known by to achieve. He knew 2D loved it in the theatres but let's see just how much he can stomach firsthand. Murdoc groaned and bent down over Russel's head, biting his ear so hard it turned purple and eventually ripping it off from his scull and tearing the flesh off in meaty strands.

Murdoc turned around while he chewed the warm tissue nice and slow for the couple who gripped each other in horror. As they laid eyes on this monster devour their beloved big-hearted Russel, Noodle broke away and rushed to the corner to vomit. 2D's mouth twitched as he inhaled the smell of a rotting carcass, his poor friend. His helpless body lay there in a pool of blood of Murdoc's massacre. His clothes torn, his limbs nibbled away like mice had been at him and half his face had been eaten out of his head. But it did look like Russel hadn't given up without a fight. He had it coming to him.

"So you got 'em," 2D whispered as Murdoc flashed him a canine-toothed yellow grin and crimson blood dribbled down his chin. He gulped and stuttered on his words, unsure what to say before he'd get up and run after him. He didn't know which made him more ill, his mate being eaten alive and screaming or the fact that his other mate who ate him was enjoying every second of the taste. "Y-You fucking cannibal… how could you."

Murdoc crawled over his drummer's body one last time, licking his eye sockets clean and sucking him dry of blood like a vampire. Murdoc suddenly snapped his head up with a vengeful rage. "_SHIT!" _2D stumbled backwards and tripped over onto his bony arse. Murdoc pushed himself up to his feet after the heavy feed, releasing a mighty belch before giving the two remainders a good look over too. The singer grabbed Noodle's arm and he pulled her while he ran like the wind despite how much it hurt her to keep up with him. And just as she thought she could accept what had all collapsed down on her, she started to cry again. Russel was dead. And they didn't even hear him scream.

--

**Just to be a pest, Ima stop it there for now. All I want to write is poetry and lyrics right now. My rate of 2 songs per month just increased. So did the homework. So did the pressure. So did the stress. **

**But my shows have decreased. Stupid writer's strike. I'd personally keep writing 'Lost' trivia even if I wasn't getting paid. Just for kicks aye. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I'm so fucked off with my computer… -does little sacred ritual counting- 1-6ths of it has been totalled. Rank, man. It's psychedelic striping. There must've been a crack in the screen (which I could have actually checked out months ago -.-;;) but now it's… it's… **

**But then I found out I can minimize things to my new screen sizing. So now I'm quite happy. I can stop beating up my computer now. –huggles computer- I wuv uuuuuuu! ('cos we're both so alone… x(…)**

**OH AND ABOUT THAT LITTLE FRIEND… ORDEAL. I… I don't really wanna talk about it to anyone but me. I figured if we ignore it, it'll go away by itself. –cough- because I don't think that relationship will last –cough cough-**

**Murdoc: Hypocrite. **

**Shadz: whaaaaaaaaat ME? Pfft… **

**--**

Noodle shook her head so violently when they ran as if to shake out the memory of Russel's half-eaten corpse. She was running so fast now she was actually beating 2D's long sprinting legs. She wanted to run away from everything behind her with him. By now she was going so hard that she was afraid she would never be able to stop.

"Which cupboard?" 2D puffed as they swiftly pulled on a corner, their soles almost screeching on the floor. "Where are we… running?" Noodle hastily glanced back at Murdoc who obviously couldn't keep at the same pace of those healthy pro-life living. He didn't make such a smooth curve as the others did and he smashed himself into the wall, releasing something equal to an engrossed grunt.

"How the fuck do I know?" she breathed. "He didn't say." They reached the end of the snaking corridors at the door to the lobby and dashed inside. 2D slammed it shut and would have tried to bolt it up if Noodle hadn't kept on running.

"Get the lift!" 2D yelled at her as it looked like she was darting around in circles.

"Whatever cupboard it is, it could be on this floor!" 2D held himself at the furthermost point of the room from the door Murdoc would momentarily hit. Noodle ran past him and he caught her to make her sit still but they both toppled over to the ground. Very special zombie Murdoc burst through the door. It ripped off the hinges and smacked into the floor with Murdoc clamped onto it. He moaned as he pushed himself up on the rocking plank of wood.

"I said GET THE LIFT!" he screamed at Noodle again and shoved her towards it. She jabbed the button repeatedly and kicked the metallic frame to release her frustration not only with Murdoc, for 2D as well. The lift took it's time and was on the move up to the 1st floor, the ridiculous voice assuring them 'itz comin' up'.

Noodle looked at 2D, "I'm not going to be given the run-around again, 2D, I'm not getting in that elevator." 2D walked up to her, his eyes wide alert and they seemed to be harbouring some distorted grudge or darkness there. He gripped her tightly when Murdoc was just about to steady himself on his feet and 2D mouthed something suspiciously like 'just trust me'. Noodle stared back in fear.

The lift opened, 2D ran inside but pushed Noodle away who tried to follow. "Get back," he gestured the back walls behind her where the lights didn't shine so bright. Murdoc gazed up and just saw Noodle rush around the room. He took a few steps toward her but 2D fumed and slammed his hands on the edge of the doors. He stood between the level and the lift and forced it to stay apart. "MURDOC!" he screamed and the zombie's head snapped at him with surprise. "OVER HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 2D was practically offering himself and Murdoc approached because he couldn't pass off an offer such as 2D (as scrawny as he was).

"That's right…" 2D whispered madly as Murdoc made his way over, "take the bait." 2D prepared himself as he backed into the lift and Murdoc stumbled to the metallic doors. "Take me like you want to, you fucking-" Murdoc let out a low confused squeal as the doors started to close when nothing was blocking their path. 2D's grin fell and he was horrified, as was Noodle when he caught her expression that he knew would be sounded something a little like betrayal when those doors close. And they did.

Murdoc screamed like a banshee when the impatient lift doors caught his arm between them. He tugged to get his arm back as the elevator beeped like some overloaded machine that would explode. _The Firestarter _bent and cracked his own arm just to get it out and his surviving brain made his pain just as real as before. His arm broke off from the elbow just as a stick would and he squealed at high frequency. 2D watched the arm fall inside his lift as the doors finally closed with the gentle ooze of thick blood pooling on the ground.

"_NOO!_" 2D screamed and hammered against the walls that beeped and refused prolonged entrance anymore. "Fuck!" He rubbed at his face harshly and paced in circles thinking how screwed his plan got. Well that was, if he had one. And a clever one would have been an even slimmer likelihood. 2D leant his forehead against the slicing cold doors. He looked down and only when he saw the pale arm, fleshy bone sticking out the end and twitching erratically, a smile curled on his smug face. "That didn't go too well, did it…" _It's these stupid lifts. God damned machines. Useless, I tell you. But at least now that he's lost his favourite arm, it can give her more of a chance to get away. _

Murdoc whimpered and cupped the end of his torn arm that was spurting blood all over him. He turned around in rage and roared as he was going to take it out on Noodle like any bully would do. But Noodle wasn't so scared anymore. She was pissed and that was enough to save her alone. As Murdoc ran after her, one arm outstretched and teeth gritted from the pain, Noodle angrily walked away out of the room, shut the door and locked it behind her.

She couldn't explain it, she couldn't even quite comprehend it. She didn't understand why 2D betrayed her like that, asked her to 'just trust me' and then ditch her for good, get her off his back like she wasn't worth keeping around anymore. Noodle was outraged over something that was practically tip of the iceberg that she could feel her anger melt away into misery. She kept on thinking; _he must've left me behind me for a reason…_

_Oh, for fuck's sake, BUCK UP AND GET YOURSELF OUT OF THERE. You didn't need him anyway, the bloody idiot… You've got it all wrong, he was holding _you _back. _

"He was only trying to protect me. Maybe I was being such a jerk that-"

_Have you ever thought that maybe this is still part of his plan, and maybe he still wants you in his trust? Did you ever mull over the possibility that he might've made a mistake?_

"He just jumped into the elevator and left without me. I can't see there being a very inventive plan that could have gone wrong inside that."

_Well, you still always gotta look out for #1, right? He could sneak up on you at any time… _

She scoffed sourly, "and do what? Club me in the back of the head with an amplifier?"

_Could happen… Whatever's going on inside that pea-sized brain of his, it's probably nothing too diverse from 'get me the fuck outta here, screw that schizophrenic bitch and her dead playmate'. Eyes on the prize, darling, you're in the race now and you better win whatever it is you're looking for before that other nimrod does. Err… actually, what _are _you looking for? _

She shrugged sadly, continued her walk and began picking a room at random for this search of the impossible. She\wondered if it was the key out of Kong, perhaps it was an escape route? Maybe it could even be some kind of immortal potion Murdoc bargained out of the black market that would return him to life? Who knows what shit it was… But she still couldn't help she would end up being scammed like always from Murdoc. Would she be able to tell what she was looking for anyway? What if it was no use at all? What if it was a last minute apology for stealing her Nintendo and hiding it from her for the last 4 days? (Which she happened to know was him all along) What if that was all she would find?

Noodle searched most of the corridors on the floor and found nothing she believed would be any bit useful. She even tried searching the kitchen and cracking open the bolded 'off-limits' cupboard. She thought, _fuck trying to find a crowbar he's already been discarded, what are you hiding? _But all that fell out was some more of their strange merchandise they hid for their fans. Noodle stepped out into the smoggy trash air and below her on the landfill was a pile of knifes, scythes, axes, ropes, kitchen appliances, the lot. Even furniture. Onward with the quest.

She turned around and suddenly met Murdoc's estranged misty eyes that managed to eventually find her. He was the only thing that was blocking her path out to the lifts and down to the ground floor where she would find better results. It must be inside Murdoc's treasured 'Bago. 2D must have whatever it is clutched inside his shaky little hands and he's probably running out of Kong crying freedom by now. _Some friend… _

"Get out of my way," she ordered calmly. Murdoc snarled and she jumped in fright. "I'm serious, don't make me hurt you."

_Oh, come on, a little more emotion wouldn't kill you. _

"I mean it!" she yelled as he approached, ignoring her warnings. She took in a depth breathe and just as she released it, Murdoc took a roundhouse kick to the face and he stumbled backward from the blow. "I know it's no good, but I'll still beat you senseless if you don't have the sense to get out of my way," she yelled and punched him so his jaw disconnected. It gave a painful crack and suddenly his mouth hung low to one side of his head and he appeared to have jaw lock. She laughed and started punching him again and again until Murdoc caught her fist and while she was momentarily stunned, he tried to bite her.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed and kicked him in the head. He instantly went down and he was out cold just like that. It was too easy. After a long foreboding silence, she walked over him but just when she thought she was in the clear, he grabbed her foot and she tripped over. She screamed and started randomly kicking the air, hoping to hit him at some time to get up. Murdoc's sick pasty face climbed up to hers and she looked right into him. It was like his sagging skin was ripping like soft tissue and his blood was rotting, black and thick. She put all her might into her last punch and his head literally spun around. His head knocked onto her legs before she sprung up and he should've lost all feeling in his neck by now.

She crept out the door to her get away and when she looked back, he was already standing tall and ripping his own head back into place like nothing ever happened. Noodle's heart raced and she ran to the lifts. As the doors were about to close, Murdoc jumped in between them and they opened again wide enough to let them in. His teeth gnawed and popped and cracked and jerked like he was a demented android and he gargled when she screamed and backed into a corner. The doors closed on them both and the lift descended down as Noodle was out of her skull in absolute dread.

They wrestled each other, Noodle now calling 2D's name and Murdoc breath all over her face. He was still much stronger than her, despite the tragic loss of a limb; although she bent his knuckles back so far they explored new depths of flexibility. She put one hand on his horrid face and the texture was so cold and rough, just like the departed but she could still feel the pulse in his head. Sinking her nails into his flesh so harshly that she tore it off from his cheekbone down on one side. Her throat was so sore from screaming.

The lift doors finally opened and she shoved him back before she made a runner, yelling '2D! 2D!'. Murdoc dropped the flesh from his face and stepped on it as he left the lift. She tore his face off, real good and the meat made a sickening squelch under his Cuban heeled boots. "_2D, HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!" _she had fallen victim to hysterics.

She ran through the corridors, not bothering to delicately open or close the doors with Murdoc right on her tail the whole time. Once she reached the carpark, she couldn't help but notice the dribble of dark blood along the floor that grew with each leap she made. There was too much blood, no one could live without it. It looked Murdoc was so close to catching her, he swiped his hand but only clawed her head which only hurt like hell for Noodle. "2D! WHERE THE HELL _ARE YOU?"_ she ran in circles as the Winnebago had no door to shut him out and she kept on running though her feet would fall off any minute. "_STUART!" _she yelled one more time. Just before she spotted his guilt-ridden face in the doorway and just before he killed the lights and everyone was cast into darkness.

Noodle paused in her tracks and she kept as quiet as she dared. She shivered and the hairs on the back of her neck were on end. She wrapped her hands over her mouth to keep from breathing or hyperventilating. All she could hear was the light engines shut down and shuffling… all around her like they were enclosing in on her. It was like a dozen more shifty people had appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. Then she felt something icy touch her face and she screamed under the lurking shadows. Suddenly footsteps were racing towards her and she was helpless until something pulled her away in a random direction. Her instincts were to immediately biff them in the chin. And yes, she _did _know it was 2D who grabbed her.

2D knew exactly where he was going in the dark and he shoved her quietly against a wall, a hand still firmly over her mouth. Noodle didn't realise that 2D wouldn't be grossed out if she licked his fingers. The footsteps were hot on the trail but as soon as the lead stopped sounding, they shuffled aimlessly right pass them.

2D moved and Noodle felt it but any flinch stronger and they would have been figured out already. She silently shifted along the wall with 2D right next to her and it felt like some kind of miracle when her hands caressed the familiar door handle to 2D's room (not exactly a first choice of escape, but still a relief). Noodle must've accidentally taken a step too far when she kicked a device that awoke with beeping and chirping and lit up. It was her lost Nintendo. Murdoc grunted and began to run towards them. 2D didn't hesitate to open the door, shove Noodle and her stupid Nintendo down and shut himself inside. As a bonus, he jammed Murdoc's foot on the way.

2D took the chance to ram and jump on the zombie's toes before he allowed them back to the zombie himself who howled once again. Murdoc was in agony when he fell back on the dirty gravel. And now he'd scraped himself to add further to his injuries… but, good on 'em, _good for _the sodding living dead bloke who just toppled on his arse… he still had a smile on his broken face.

**That is a… that's SUCH a long chapter… wouldn't you agree? **

**Hmm I just got so into it, y'know? I hope it's not TOTAL shit… hehehe**


End file.
